Finding my dream
by dasukikiss
Summary: Lucy often wondered if she wanted to become a celestial spirit mage and finally it's her chance at FTA. And meeting Natsu after so long did he remembered her? She hoped so... but finding her dream was hard as hell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ummm...this is my first time publishing. Don't know if you would like it or not ? pls review as much as you can. Thank you! I do not own Fairy Tail. So enjoy ! **

Chapter 1

It was a long night. My homework piled up my desk and I was nearly falling asleep. Then suddenly, I heard a knock. I stood up and went to open the door. There stood dad with a nervous look on his face. With that look, I can guess it's another transfer. Since mom died, my father and I have moving from one place to another and that was ten years ago. Mom was a proud celestial spirit mage. And I inherited the love for it and talent.

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" Jude Heartfilia said. I nodded and let him in. We sat on my bed and he said, " You know, we might be transfering to Magnolia this time." He looked at me with a sorry look on his face. I knew it! I never answered him if this time I'm going to transfer to a new school that would be the twentieth time.

" Lucy, I 'm it's not my choice." He patted my head.

"It's okay, dad. I know. So which school am I transfering to next?" I smiled sadly at him.

" Why don't I make you feel better? You can choose what you want." He smiled back. Hmmm... in Magnolia, huh? Well, there's a school I' ve been wanting to go, Fairy Tail Academy.

"Are you sure you want me to choose? I asked to be sure. Dad can be weird, he's either strict or not.

"Yes,any school." He smiled.

" Then I want to go to Fairy Tail Academy." I said seriously. Dad's face changed.

" That mage school?" He was so soft that I can hardly hear him.

"Yes,dad. It's time for me to uncover my magic. I know you are worried about me on missions but this is my chance to shine like mum." I said looking into his worried eyes. Dad was silent for a moment. I thought he would be mad at my stupid dream. But he shocked me.

"Okay, but on one condition. For your last year of high school, you must never wear flashy clothes or make up. You must as plain as you can be. Wear some fake glasses. Tie your hair in braids and _no mini skirts, _just knee length ones. Study hard and be careful on missions."What he said shocked me again. Dad would never want me to be plain, never ever. But for the academy, it's okay. It's better than nothing. I nodded in reply and smiled happily.

"And no dating, no lovers, no boyfriends, no nothing. Clear?" He added. Fine, I can take that. I nodded again and he hugged me and told me we're going next Monday.

After he left, I sighed and closed my homework. I plopped myself onto the bed and stared at the celestial keys where I put near my pillow every night. I picked them up and kiss them. These are my precious treasures which mom left me. I choose one key and smiled.

"Open, the gate of the lion, Leo!" I said. Then , a guy wearing a black suit and sunglasses stood before my bed.

"Hey, Lucy." Loke said to me. I smiled, even seeing him cheers me up. I sat up and patted the space beside me.

He sat down and I said, " Hey. Can we talk?" Loke nodded.

"So you know, I'm going to FTA next Monday. What should I do?" I said as I looked down to my bunny slippers. I could feel Loke smiled.

"Lucy, no matter what you do. Just don't worry, I will be there for you. And I think we might need to brush up your mage skills." He laughed and said. Hearing him laugh, my feelings calmed down. Although I did pratice my skills often, but sometimes thinking that my mom died using this magic, I get the shivers. And Loke knows that.

"Yeah, thanks. You're always there when I need you." I laughed as he patted my back like he was supporting me.

"I know. I know I'm good. And ladies like that." He nodded and smiled. And I hit him and we laughed. Loke like a brother to me. My life changed after I met the celestial spirits. There's the strong yet fierce Aquarius, the timid Aries, the fashionable Cancer, the pervert Taurus, the strict Virgo and so on. They're all my friends.

Time flies fast, soon it was the day before moving. I was packing my things as I came across a wreath of flowers that has wilted. I smiled, I remember this. It was back when I was five.

I was crying under a tree because mom and dad went away to work. Mom on her missions again and dad on work. I was lonely.

"Hey, don't cry." A voice came behind me. I turned around and saw a boy with pink coloured spiked hair with a big grin. I shooked my head and kept on crying.

"Come on, I will play with you. Here, have this." He pulled my hand and hand over a wreath of daisies. I stopped crying and looked at him. And I smiled. We played the whole day and became best friends. His name was Natsu.

I hold the wreath to my chest and shed a tear. I do miss him. On Monday, we took a train to Magnolia. Looking out to the scenery, I dreamed about mom. Layla Heartfilia was a charming woman and a great mother. As her daughter, I inherited her charms. I still remember that day when my heart shattered.

"Tick tock,tick tock..." It was raining that day. I was seven then. Mom and dad were working as usual. Mom was on a S class mission in Magnolia. And I was missing her.

Then, a familiar voice shouted from below. I climbed near the window to get a closer look. It was Natsu in his raincoat and yellow boots.

"Lucy!" I smiled at him.

"Natsu! Why are you doing here? It's raining."

The rose coloured hair boy laughed and said, " To play with you, Lucy! Come on, playing in the rain is fun!" I quickly went down and get my bunny raincoat and red boots. Then, we met and played the whole afternoon.

Suddenly, Magda, our house maid ran out to the streets without an umbrella and found me. " Miss! Come quick!" She looked pale and shocked. Natsu and me stopped playing in the puddles and looked at Magda. She pulled my hand and took me home.

"Natsu, see you!" I called to him before Magda lead me away. He gave me his signature grin,that lopsided cute grin and waved back.

After dad came back, he looked pale too. Although I was young and didn't understand the situation, but I could feel the lonliness crept in the house. Then dad said to me, " Lucy, listen carefully. Mommy is in heaven and you will never see her again. I'm sorry." The words echoed in my mind since then. For a week, I couldn't slept nor eat, I just cried in my sleep. And Natsu wasn't there with me. He mysteriously disappeared. I waited for him at the park every day but he never came. And I inherited mom's blood stained celestial keys and stopped crying that day on. I grew up.

"Lucy , Lucy." Someone shook my shoulder and I opened my eyes slowly. It was dad with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. I touched my face and noticed my eyes were wet and my cheeks were tear stained. I cried in my dreams.

"It's nothing,dad." I shook my head and wiped my tears away. I looked out and saw a sign saying ' Magnolia' , we're here. The place where mum died. So what awaits me here?

Our house is located outside the town. It is big and has a big garden out back. My room was spacious than before, with a window looking out to Magnolia. After putting away some stuff, I fell asleep.

Finally, it was the day I am going to FTA. Early in the morning, I woke up and showered. Wrapping the towel around me, I searched in the boxes for the new uniform. FTA's uniform is incredibly cute, you could say that. It was a dark blue blazer with the FTA logo over a white blouse with a red and black stripped bow to top it off. And the skirt was red checkered. But with me in geek mode, it was horrible. My blonde hair was tied in two braids with the fringe pinned to both sides, the skirt was knee length long, and lastly I wore my fake glasses. I stood in front of the mirror and looked again. Yucks!

" Oh, Lucy. You look ugly." A familiar voice came from behind me.

"You know, you could shut up about it." I snapped back at Loke. I turned to him and he was laughing his pants off.

"Hey! I couldn't help it okay?! And who gave you permission to come out?!" I shouted at him and jeered at him.

"Okay, tiger. I just didn't want to miss your big day." He said and finally stopped laughing.

"Okay, seen enough?" I said while twirling around before him.

"You should just add spiral glasses to your geek look." He added.

" Loke!" I shouted at him. He can such a pain in the ass.

"Fine, fine.. I'm going." Then he was gone. I went downstairs to the kitchen after my 'conversation' with Loke. Dad was already sitting at the table with his suit, reading newspaper.

"Good morning, dad." I sat in front of him. He looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"Good morning, Lucy. And you look nice." I nodded and smiled. Only him would think I look nice. After breakfast, I picked up my bag and the celestial keys in my pocket. I started my journey to FTA. Looking at the skies of Magnolia, I wonder if this was going to be okay or worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to the ones who followed me and hope you like this chapter. and sorry for being late i was having exams. so enjoy! and pls review. **

Chapter 2

The academy is big and there were students all over the place. I noticed that they were students wearing blue with white stripped bows or yellow with white stripped bows. The school was so lively at least not what I expected. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned over and saw a teacher with long silver hair, her fringe tied up into a small ponytail. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I have never seen before. She has as much charm as mom. That's a first.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" Her voice was sweet. I nodded.

"Oh, come with me." She smiled. She lead me into the school.

"My name is Mirajane, your homeroom teacher. But you can call me Mira-chan." She winked at me and I smiled. She's nice.

"You're in 3-A class, the best in FTA. So let me explain the bow thing, red means third, blue means second, yellow means first. You looked confused about it earlier." She added and smiled. I nodded and smiled back.

"Guess I thought right. So you have three semesters in a year. And at the end we have exams. Both practical and theory. Practical means you have to do missions with your assigned group and you will be graded. There are rewards for the missions too. So, feel free to do missions with your group. But don't miss out too much class." Mirajane continued. Okay, missions... groups... this is going to be hard. And I'm in the best class? The next sentence hit me hard.

"You better hurry up because all of your classmates are grade As'." How's that going to help? I'm just a rookie at celestial magic and my classmates are all grade As' ?

" So, Lucy. What is your magic?" She interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, I-I uh.. I am a celestial spirit mage." I said quietly. I am getting shy around here. And in my geek mode, I am even smaller. Mirajane laughed.

"Well,you're the first celestial spirit mage in your class." She said while laughing.

" Ah, here we are. 3-A class. Welcome." Soon, in front of us is a door engraved with the letters, 3-A. Mirajane pushed open the door and lead me in.

"So, here's your class." I stepped in and I stared. There were twelve seats and all of them were **EMPTY. **There's no one in here. Mirajane saw my confused look and laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. They're coming, it's just they been to missions." She said it like it was a usual thing. So grade A students were always going on missions eh? This school doesn't focus on grades in theory just missions.

"All of them?" I asked softly, still can't believe it. Mirajane just nodded and smiled at me like I was a child.

Suddenly, the door opened and a group people stepped in. they were wearing blood-stained uniforms or gym shirts. Some have bandages over their bodies. They were talking and not noticing me standing in front of the class. This is awkward. I just stood there looking stupid. They talked and talked, and I noticed there was just nine people in the class including a flying cat.

Mirajane coughed and everyone stopped. But that's even worse because they were staring at me like I was an alien.

"Everyone, today we have a transfer student. Go on and introduce yourself." Mirajane said while nodding at me to go on.

In the silence, I observed the class and there were nine people and a cat with wings?

" So, Lucy, won't you introduce yourself? And Gray, your clothes are off." Mirajane said again and smiled at me. I looked over to the second row, there was definitely a person naked, he was dark blued hair and he went, "Oh, crap! When did this happen?" . I covered my mouth and laughed quietly. He's weird.

"Umm.. my name's Lucy and I'm a celestial spirit mage. Nice to meet you guys." I controlled my laughter and said. After that, I bowed. It's actually embarrassing acting a geek in front of people.

"Okay,Lucy. You sit beside Natsu, just behind Levy." Mirajane said while pointing to a empty seat beside a rose colour haired boy and behind a blue short haired girl with specs. Hey, wait? Isn't that the Natsu I know? He's now wearing the FTA uniform with his tie loosely and a white scarf around his neck. His uniform is blood stained, I wonder if that's his blood or his opponent's blood? So, I am going to sit with him? This is getting awkward.

It's gets worse when I heard him say, "Mira-chan, I don't wanna sit with her! She's too serious." My heart broke when he said that, I guess he doesn't remember me anymore. I looked down and smiled sadly. I walked over to the seat and saw Natsu pouting.

After Maths and Literature, it was self study time. The blue haired girl in front of me turned over with a bright smile.

"Hi! I'm Levy Mcgarden. Nice to meet you. I'm a solid script mage." she smiled. I smiled back, she looks nice. She has beautiful amber eyes to match with her blue hair. She's at least better than me in geek mode. But what she said next made me realise I was being mean.

"Actually, I like your braids. Do you braid it yourself?" She said with a sincere smile. I blushed at the thought that someone thought my braids were nice. Suddenly, I felt that someone was staring at me. I looked over and saw Natsu staring. He realised that I caught him and turned back. Then I heard the blue cat asking him, "Natsu, what's wrong? Why are you staring her like that?"

"Shut it." Natsu snapped back and continued his book. I smoothed my braids, is it that my hair messy? But they don't feel that way though.

"That's weird." Levy suddenly said. I looked back at her with a confused look.

"I meant that it was weird because Natsu usually is eager to meet someone new but with you he's quiet." She explained. I nodded back.

"You know I read about a book that the author went on a journey to study about celestial spirits. What's the name already? I can't believe I forgot about it..." Levy shooked her head and thought very hard.

"Is it called " Journey To The Celestial Spirits's Heart?" I read that book before and I loved it. It helped me when I was in trouble with my spirits.

"Yes, the author's name was Eri, right?" Levy's face lit up. I smiled, I loved all her works although she wasn't popular.

"Yes. I love her. Then did you read "Empty Heart"?" I said another one of her works. Levy nodded and laughed.

"They say "One person finds his heart empty when it is filled with others." We both said together while pointing at each other. And we laughed. I can't believe we had so much in common.

"We are going to be best of friends, I'm sure of it." She said again. I smiled and nodded.

Then Levy kept on about her favourite books. Suddenly, a tall figure stood over us and I looked up. It was a girl with scarlet red hair and brown eyes. She had a serious look.

"Lucy Heartfilia? Mirajane wants to see you." she said. Levy winked at me, telling me to go on. I stood up and followed her to the teacher's office. When we walked, her crimson hair flew with the wind like fire. She was so strong , it made me feel small. Suddenly she spoke to break the silence.

"I am Erza Scarlet. I' m the class president." she said quietly.

"Well, I'm Lucy, you know that already. Nice to meet you." I replied and took out my hand. She stopped walking and shook my hand while adding a little smile. I smiled back, just the first day and I made two friends. But the smile quickly faded and it's like she'd never smiled.

Finally we were there, Mirajane smiled as she saw us walking in.

"Ah,Lucy. Just the person I wanted to see. Come and Erza can you wait outside?" Mirajane smiled and said. Then she gestured me to come closer. I did.

" Lucy, I forgot to tell you something. Where do you want your tattoo?" Mirajane asked. The FTA tattoo, if you have it it means you're one of them forever. It's an honor. I showed my hand and said , " The back of my right hand."

Mirajane nodded and took out the Fairy Tail stamp and stamped my hand. It was pink in cloured, my tattoo. I looked at it and smiled, it definitely suits me. Finally, I'm one step ahead on my dream to become the best celestial spirit mage. I smoothed it and looked back at Mirajane.

"You love it, don't you? Most people don't appreciate like you do , you look at it like it was your life." Mirajane put back the stamp in the drawer and said. My life? Maybe it's become like that.

"Lucy, remember, once a family always a family, and no one gets left behind. So, welcome to the big Fairy Tail family." Mirajane said smiling and patted my shoulder. I hold back my tears, it's been a long time since someone treated me like that. I miss having a family.

"Thank you, Mirajane." I smiled.

"It's Mira-chan, Lucy dear." she said softly. I turned away and wiped a tear that fell on my cheek. During my walk back to class with Erza, Mira-chan's words kept ringing in my ears. Is it alright to dream that i'm in this family? As we get close to the class, we heard noises of people arguing loudly.

"Stupid pervert, you're getting it!" that's definitely Natsu's voice, loud and strong.

"Oh yeah? Fireball! You're going down!" another voice replied. I think that's Gray's voice. I've been hearing them fighting the whole day since they sit side by side. From throwing paper balls at each other which Natsu nearly made the whole class caught on fire to kicking each others' chairs which Gray accidentally freeze Natsu to the chair and pretty the whole class. They are so immature.

Without further ado, Erza ran into class to shut them up which is always. I sighed and followed behind. And of course it became quiet later. I walked in and saw everyone 'naturally' studying. I sat back to my seat. I looked to Natsu and saw him sweating cold sweat. I guess Erza gave him a scary glare that shut him up. His book was even upside down.

" Erm... your book is upside down..." I said softly. He seem to hear me because he quickly flipped his book right and blushed. I giggled softly. He's still the same I see. He used to blush whenever I correct something of him like his manner of speaking or the way he dress.

"So you got your tattoo?" Levy suddenly turned over and asked. I nodded and showed her my hand.

"It suits you , I mean the colour pink." I smiled to what she said.

"So where's your tattoo, Levy?" I said as she looked at my tattooed hand.

"Oh, it's on my left shoulder blade. It's white in colour." She said, patting her left shoulder blade.

"Oh, that's special. I wonder where the others' tattoos are?" I tilted my head wondering.

"I can tell you. But I think I will introduce them to you first." Levy laughed as if I said something weird. I nodded.

"So front row from the right, that's Lisanna the girl with white hair. Her tattoo is on her left thigh and it's white too. She's Mirajane 's sister. Next to her is Cana the one with long brown hair and a fierce face. Her tattoo is on her left waist, dark blue. Then it's me. Second row from the right is Gray the dark blue haired and naked one. That's his habit, for your information. His tattoo is on his right pectoral muscle. Next is Natsu, the one beside you with Happy, the winged cat. His tattoo is on his right arm, the colour's red. Then behind you is an empty seat while Erza and Elfman sit behind Natsu and Gray to keep an eye on them. Behind them is Gajeel the one with the scary piercings around his body and his tattoo is on his left arm. Beside him is Juvia the one in blue hair, her tattoo is on her left thigh." Levy said while looked around the class. I think I can get them pretty much now.

"Oh,wait. I forgot Elfman. He's the one with white hair,big build. Another one of Mirajane's brothers." Levy continued. I smiled.

"Thanks, Levy. So I see you like that Gajeel guy." I said and smirked. Levy instantly became red.

"I...I...How did you know? No it wasn't like that." Levy shooked her head and tried to hide her blushes. I smirked even bigger.

"Oh really? Because your eyes twinkled when you talk about him. So spit it." I said without any mercy. Levy blushed harder and smiled meekly.

"He...he came to FTA with Juvia last year. And I was partnered up with him so accidentally I fell in love with him. Don't tell anyone please." Levy said quietly. I smiled and laughed softly. She was cute like a child in love.

"It's okay you know. So we have partners huh?" I smiled then asked her who was busy covering her face. Still so cute.

"Yes. I'm with Gajeel. Partners are the ones we go on missions with." Levy said while she stopped blushing. I nodded, I wonder who's my partner? After History and Science, finally we're going home. I'm so beat. While walking out to the gate, I suddenly heard some voices fighting behind a wall.

"Hey,stop it!" a female voice spoke.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it? Huh?"another male voice said. I slowly walked over to the voices, and saw a small girl with long blue hair that reaches her waist and a guy with black hair. Wait, he's not wearing our uniform.

"Hey! Stop it!" I uncontrollably shouted at them. They both turned to see me and the guy smirked while the girl had tears in her eyes. He made her cry, and that's mean!

"Another one came. Hehe …." the guy laughed. I glared at him and pulled the girl behind me.

"You're gonna get it for making her cry." I said angrily.

"Oh really? Another weakling." he smirked bigger. Actually I'm afraid a bit. I haven't use my magic for a while now.

"I think you should stop." another voice came from behind. That's a familiar voice. " Aye!" okay, that's definitely the cat's voice. I turned over and saw Natsu leaning over the wall with Happy flying beside him.

"Salamander ?!" the guy suddenly said. Natsu gave a quick glare and the guy was running out to the street. Then he laughed with Happy and they both high-fived.

"Thanks Natsu!" the blue haired girl ran into Natsu's arms and hugged him. Natsu gave her his signature smile and laughed.

"Wendy, next time don't go out alone. And you're forgetting someone." Natsu said and looked at me who stood there like an idiot. Suddenly, the girl hugged me.

"Thank you. I'm Wendy." I was shocked and saw her yellow bow, so she's a first year.

"Well, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." I said smiling and took out my hand.

"Lucy-chan. Nice to meet you." she shook my hand while I noticed Natsu smiling at the sight of us. Suddenly, a white flying cat flew to Wendy's side.

"Carleee..." Wendy was hugging it now while tears fall down to her cheeks. She's so shy. I smiled sweetly at them. So the cat's name is Charle.

"Charle, meet Lucy. She saved me." Wendy took control of her tears and said. Charle looked me up and down and said nothing. Seems like I've been hated by Charle.

"Charle, Charle, wanna go with me to the fish market?" Happy suddenly said to Charle. But Charle didn't say anything and took Wendy home with Happy chasing them on the way. I smiled seeing them so happy. I guess Happy is happy around Charle.

"Thanks Luce. Thanks for protecting my _nakama_." suddenly, Natsu spoke. I forgot he was there in the first place. I looked at him and he was giving me a grin. I forgot how I missed his grins and smiles. I smiled too while I smoothed my braids .

"No prob. They're my _nakama_ too." I said. Natsu came closer to me and patted my head.

"But next time, try calling other people to help. You can call me since we're going to be partners from now." he said and left, giving me a wave with his back facing me. So he noticed I was scared. Natsu always knows how to help when I'm in trouble. Hey wait. I am his partner? this is going to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again everyone! here is chapter 3 of finding my dream. Enjoy! Hope you all will like it. Pls review!**

Chapter 3

That was a week ago and I'm doing fine in 3-A class. Everyday passing notes with Natsu and other teenage stuff were usually what we do during class. Levy and me exchange novels everyday, I helped Erza with her class president and talked to Gray a few times. But I could feel Juvia's killing aura. That's scary. One day I asked Levy about...

"Hey Levy." I tapped her shoulder when she was enjoying the novel I wrote. She turned over and smiled.

"This is seriously good, Lucy. I love it. Hope to see more of it. And what do you want to ask about?" Levy asked while giving me a thumbs up.

" I want to ask you about Juvia and Gray." I said quietly,fearing Juvia might hear me because she was staring at me now.

"Oh my! Don't tell me you like Gray?! You don't want to go there." Levy shooked her head hard and said.

"No,no.. of course not. I like someone else." I said and blushed. His grin made my day brighter, his laugh is like music to my ears. Okay, that was corny. But definitely not Gray, no.

"Whew! Because Juvia gonna kill you." Levy sighed and said while I pushed up my glasses.

"I knew it! Talking to Gray makes me sweat, that aura is terrifying. I think she hates me." I shouted and smiled. Levy laughed.

"I know, one time I need to tell homework to Gray and it made me shiver." hearing this I laughed more loudly. And I could swear that made the class looked at me.

"So, who do you like? Anyone in the class?" Levy whispered in my ear. I went red, he's just beside me.

"Yeah,who do you like, Lucy?" suddenly, a familiar voice spoke and I knew who it was. I blushed and looked down.

"Why would I tell you? That's none of your business." I said without looking at him. And then I felt he squat beside me and I could see bits of that pink hair.

"No fun, Lucy. You tell Levy and not me, your partner." I looked up and saw his face just inches in front of me and I could feel his breath on my face. He was pouting. And I know Levy just figured out who I like.

"Well, what about you? Who do you like?" I asked back Natsu while turning my face the other direction.

" Can't tell you because you didn't tell me. But for bonus, I do have someone I like." he stood up and went back to his place. It was a bad question to ask now I'm curious who does he like. I looked back at Levy. She was holding her laughter.

"Go on, laugh all you want." I pouted and Levy did laugh till it's ringing in my ears.

"You...you really like that idiot? Hahaha..." Levy was holding her stomach laughing.

"Yes...and stop please. It's annoying." I said seriously while watching her laugh. But she didn't stop so I continued my homework. But she said something that made me perk up.

"You're not the only one who likes him, Lisanna too you know." Levy said finally stopped laughing and pointed to Lisanna'a place where Natsu was talking with her. And she blushed. And I wanted to be friends with her. Too bad but it's okay. Levy saw me sighed and went back reading the novel.

"You know,Natsu doesn't like her at all. It's just one sided love for Lisanna." Levy added and I smiled at her for the good information but that doesn't change the fact that Natsu liked someone.

A few days passed since the incident. My mind is still thinking about the words Natsu said. Who did he like anyway? Wait...why did I like him? I face palmed( don't know if this word exist). This is going to be hard since I am his partner. When I went into class, everyone was crowded in front of the class board. That's right, it's time for our practical test. Wonder which mission I should choose? I sat at my place while waiting the others finish choosing their missions.

"Hey Luce." I know that voice anywhere and I look up. Natsu and Happy are standing in front of has the same grin on his face like Happy. I know something's up. They both pushed two papers into my hands.

"So which do you choose?"they said together. I looked down at the papers, they were missions papers. One was a supernatural incident in the woods with 80,0000 jewels for the reward. I bet that's Natsu. But no way I'm going there, I hate supernatural stuff. Next was Happy's which involve a robbery at the fish market and the reward was a year enough of fish supply. So like Happy. I looked at both of them who gave me puppy dog faces.

"No, No." I said to both of them and immediately they gave me disappointed faces.

"But Luce, 80,0000 jewels. Think of what we can do with that."Natsu pleaded with money eyes. I shooked my head.

"No means no." I said sternly. Natsu sighed.

"So that means I get to choose, Lucy?" Happy showed me his happy face.

"No, that means I choose." I stood up and went to the class board.

"But, Lucy..." both of them chased behind me ,wanting to change my opinion. But no, that's not gonna work so I ignored them. Finally, finding the right mission, I pushed it in front of their crying faces.

"This is what we're doing." I said to them. This mission was about a group of bandits who robbed people in the forests and they seem to disappeared right after they rob without traces. The reward is 80,0000 jewels with a free all you can eat seafood buffet. That will shut them up.

Happy and Natsu looked at the paper and at each other then gave me a grin.

"Okay,we're doing that, Luce. Good job choosing." Natsu ruffled my hair and high-fived Happy. I smiled as I tidied my hair, I guess I do know them after all.

On that day we wen on the mission. Erza and Gray went to the train station to send us off. Natsu wasn't there yet. Erza suddenly handed me a bucket.

"Here, have this you will need it."she said coldly while pushing the bucket to my hands. Before I said anything, Gray pushed his shirt to me.

"Gray, Erza, what's all this?" I said to them while trying to give back the things. And they gave me back and I gave them back.

"Just have it." Erza said while pushing the bucket to me again.

"Yeah, you should keep that." Gray continued and pushed his shirt to me.

"But... Gray that's your shirt.." I pointed out to Gray's naked upper body. Gray looked down at himself and shouted, "Crap, when did this happen?!" I laughed and gave him back the shirt.

"Hey, Luce...Erza...Gray..." Natsu's voice was suddenly behind me.

" Hi, Lucy! Erza! Gray!" Happy's cute voice came after Natsu. I looked at both of them and Natsu was very pale. I wonder why is he sick? I hope not.

"Finally,you're here. What took you two so long?" I nagged them and Natsu just gave a soft nod. What's wrong with him today? I thought he would go all sunshine on me.

"Aye! Natsu just overslept." Happy grinned at me while his friend seem to go greener every minute.

"Well, we need to get going. Bye Erza, Gray." I waved Erza goodbye as she pushed the bucket to me **again.** Fine then, I think I 'll put it to good use later at the hotel as a rubbish bin. But luckily Gray didn't gave me his shirt again. The train conductor called the passengers on board and we went on the train. Natsu seem to refuse getting on train, he just stood there shaking.

"What's wrong with you? Let's go." I pulled his hand and try to dragged him to the platform. He just shook his head harder and gave me a hard time dragging him but with Happy's help finally we got him on train.

After a half an hour on our trip to the Northern part of Fiore, suddenly Natsu sitting in front of me with the sleeping Happy spoke with a wobbly voice.

"Erm... Lu-Luce. I-I... need to... Urgh.." Natsu coming pale each second and suddenly he puked on me. Gooey fluid was all on my skirt and shirt, and that stench made me held my nose. I think parts of my braids were victims too.

"Natsu... eww... here have this. I'm going to clean up." I pushed the bucket in his hands and stood up to go to the ladies. So the bucket was for this,huh.. I never knew he had a problem on trains. I remembered Levy's advice the day before we went on the mission, "Hey, Lucy. Bring more clothes you will need it." I asked her why but she just smiled. Now I know.

After cleaning up in the bathroom, when I went back to the cabin we sat, I heard soft snores inside. I peeked inside and saw Natsu sleeping with his head dropping down. He seem uncomfortable and Happy was sleeping relaxingly on my seat. I went in, now how am I going to sit? Finally, I sat down beside sleeping Natsu, I guess all his puking tire him out. I remember one time I also accidentally puked on him too. Thinking about it, I smiled.

It was a Sunday and we went out to play in the playground. The sun was as hot as summer although it wasn't summer yet. I was sweating beads down my forehead and wearing a long dress isn't helping. Natsu suggested to play tag in this weather I wanted to refuse. But seeing his signature grin it was soon accepted. Then it came the urge to puke, I had hold it in for most of the time but finally before him, I did it.

He was shocked I could see that. Trying to hold my tears, I covered my mouth and ran home. To the seven year old me,this was absolutely embarrassing, try to think if you puked in front of the person you liked? Then when I went home, I locked myself in the room and cried.

"Lucy. Lucy. I'm sorry." Natsu's voice suddenly came from behind the door.

"I made you play with me even though you're sick." Natsu sounded like he was sad and worried. I opened the door and saw Natsu nearly to the verge of crying.

"It's okay. Natsu." I smiled and said. Natsu's face lit up and he smiled happily. Then, Magda helped me changed my dirty clothes and we played the whole day inside. Magda said I had a heatstroke.

Waking from my trail of thoughts, I felt someone's head on my shoulder, his pink hair tickled my face, he looked much more comfortable on my shoulder. I looked over his sleeping face, he looked quite handsome close up. Finally, I also wandered into my dreams.

"Luce,wake up. We're here." a familiar voice said. I rubbed my eyes and opened them slowly. I immediately blushed, Natsu's face was just inches before me. I sat up quickly, don't tell me I slept on his shoulder?

"I'm-m sorry." I sat up straight and apologized to Natsu. Natsu just smiled and laughed at me.

"It's okay, I didn't want to wake you up." he said smiling. I blushed again and smiled, he seems to be the same. Then we went to the motel and checked in, Natsu slept with Happy opposite my room. I fall onto my bed as I went in, ahh...Natsu smiled at me today. That's good, it seems we're gonna be best friends soon. I wish I would become a good mage soon. Looking out the window, I saw the full moon shining brightly like she saying good luck to me. Mom... please watch over me, I thought and a lonely tear fell.

"Good morning Luce!" Natsu knocked my door a lot of times and it making my ears hurt. I annoyingly opened my door and saw him alone standing outside with his big grin.

"What?" I said with my eyes just slightly opened. I was enjoying some beauty sleep after thinking the whole night. I was wearing a spaghetti strap blue top with polka dots pants. My hair was unruly and I could only see through the gaps of my hair which was hanging over my face.

"Whoa! Ghost!" Natsu was shocked and shouted. I shook my head sighing.

"It's just me. Natsu." I said and went in my room leaving the door open. Natsu followed me in and fell on my bed.

"You should tidy up Luce. You're gonna scare the hell out of people." Natsu said lazily. I glared at him, I looked over at the clock, it's just seven in the morning. And of course, I'm still sleeping. I went to the bathroom and tidied myself like Natsu wanted. I was soon wearing a tank top and a pair of khakis. My hair was now tied into a bun.

"Now, what's your purpose waking me up so early?" I said as I walked out of the bathroom. I looked over at him, and he made me boil. He was sleeping soundly in my bed. My vein popped , waking me up and now sleeping in my bed.

"Natsu! Wake up!" I shook his hand hard and shouted at his ear. He sat up quickly with a shocked face, rubbing his eyes.

"Luce, you don't have to shout. I know you're ready." Natsu pouted and looked at me while I put on an annoyed face. How dare he say that when he's sleeping on my bed?

"And you say that while you're sleeping in my bed. So why so early?" I said angrily and turned away from pouting Natsu. I could sense Natsu stand up behind me.

"Sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to go find some info with you down at the cafe." he walked past me to the door and opened it. I quickly ran behind him feeling regret. I shouldn't have yelled at him just because of my morning grumpy issues.

"Hey, wait.. I'm sorry I yelled." I placed my hand on his shoulder before he went out. He turned to look at me, we were just inches apart. His face was suddenly unreadable, my heart keeps beating like it's on a race. Suddenly, he gave a lopsided smile that could make anyone's heart flutter. I smiled too.

"Lucy, have you seen Natsu?!" Suddenly, the door swing open and Happy went racing in. I jumped and fell on my butt on the floor. Natsu fell in front of me, his head was hit by the door. And he was rubbing his head where a bump was soon forming.

"Happy! Natsu is here! You don't need to forced your way in!" I shouted at Happy who was searching around for his friend. I stood up and helped Natsu to stand while rubbing my butt. Natsu leaned on me for stability and glared at Happy.

"Yea. Happy didn't I tell you that I'm gonna be at Lucy's?" he said. Happy turned around and saw Natsu and instantly flew to him with tears.

"You did? But I was dreaming about fish, Natsu." he said with a sorry face. Does he always think about fish? I sighed and smiled at Happy. Natsu was scolding Happy for the bump on his head. Then we went to eat breakfast and they have quite a appetite. I do hope they have enough money to pay for it.

"So, Luce. Do yu noe anythin abot te bendits?" Natsu asked me with food on his mouth.

"What? About the bandits?" I asked him, while he continued eating his food quickly. I wonder if he can eat a whole cow. He just nodded.

"Well, I read in the library that the bandits only came out on a full moon and they attacked selected people only. They would disappear after the robbery with the victims not remembering anything, usually it happened at the forest in the hills." I explained to Natsu. He nodded and grinned.

"Luce, you really like the library, huh?" Natsu finished his breakfast and said. I perked up, how did he know that I like libraries? I blushed.

"No-o, I just went to find info. That's all." I turned away from his wide eyes. He laughed and smiled.

"I'm going to find more info." I stood up and walked over to the bar. There was a middle aged woman cleaning some mugs. She looked like she would know something. I sat down in front of her and she stopped cleaning and looked at me.

"Excuse me, may I have a mug of hot chocolate?" I said smiling. She nodded and went to make the hot chocolate. Quickly, a mug of chocolate stood before me. I took a sip while she continued cleaning the other mugs.

"Ummmm.. do you know anything about the bandits that are lurking around the forest?" I asked after the sip and I could see her suddenly tense up. Her face became pale. I knew something's up.

"My, my..why would a young lady like you would want to know?" she said while looking at me seriously trying to find out if I was joking. I just gave her back a stern look. She sighed and kept cleaning.

"Well, I just know that they attacked five people in this area. Two of them were going on a trip, one was going to pick some firewood if I recall, the last two were just wandering there. They say they hear voices and saw no one then they were unconscious till they were in the hospital. That's all I know." she sighed and shook her head. I sighed too so no one knows how they look like. That's weird. I finished my chocolate and went back to Natsu and Happy. They were falling asleep after they finished their breakfast, they're so lazy.

"Natsu, Happy. Wake up. We've got work to do." I shook their shoulders and said. They stirred in their sleep and went on sleeping. I could feel my anger suddenly.

"Wake up!" I shouted as my fist went for their heads. They sat up and rubbed their heads whining.

"Ouch!Luce. What's up?" Natsu looked up at me rubbing the bump on his head.

"Hey, I got more info just now. Are you coming or not?" I glared at both Natsu and Happy. They both rubbed their bumps and nodded. Without saying another word, I turned away with them following me.

After a long walk near the hills, we found the path leading into the dark forest. Even in the morning, it was dark in the forest. The cold air send chills down my spine. I shivered and walk slowly.

"Hey, Natsu? Happy?" I said quietly, thinking that a conversation would help me from my fears.

"Yeah, Luce. What?" Natsu's solid voice rang in the silence. I feel relieved hearing his voice.

"Um.. nothing. Just checking if you're behind me." I answered him, even with my back facing him I know that he is confused. Suddenly, I hear rustle sounds near the bushes. I stop walking and stood very still. Natsu soon stopped behind me, he was so near that I could feel his breath near my ear. I blushed unknowingly, hoping he wouldn't catch me looking like a lovesick teen.

"Why'd you stop, Luce?" he said. I shook my head hard and shivered. I am scared.

"I-I heard something, Nat-Natsu." I said with a wobbly voice. My fear was starting to take over me. Out of the blue, something flew in front of me and I screamed with all my might while closing my eyes tightly. Then I heard two voices of laughter. I opened my eyes and saw the creature in front of me was Happy. I've been played.

"Natsu, Happy. You were playing with me?!" I stomped my foot and crossed my arms in front of my chest looking at both of them laughing at me. They were hugging their stomachs laughing. That's it, I'm going ahead.

"Hey,Luce! Sorry! I was just kidding." I heard Natsu apologized behind me chasing me. I didn't turned back and kept moving forward. My blood boiled when I thought they had taken my fear as a game.

"Lucy!" there was Happy's voice too. Suddenly, my whole body was pulled into a net hanging in a tree. I struggled to get out but it was too tight. I searched for my keys but only to see that they had fell on the ground when I was trapped.

"Natsu! Happy! Help!" I cried as they ran quickly to my rescue. Wait, why trap only me? When what they wanted was all of us ? It was a trap for Natsu and Happy!

"Wait! Don't come over! It's a trap!" I shouted at them but I was too late. A shadow came behind Natsu and Happy and knocked them out. No! Don't hurt them! I cried in my mind on the verge of crying. I saw Natsu falling down unconscious with his head bleeding and Happy taken away in a cage. But I only saw a shadow and no one else. I cried out for Natsu but he wouldn't budge. My heart was panicking, what about Happy? Help!

**A/N: Well, i didn't want to write a cliffhanger. but here it is. sorry, see you on chapter 4 next week. what going to happen to Happy? who are those mysterious bandits?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So continuing from the last cliffhanger. I hope that the Lucy i wrote wasn't OOC. But if it did, i didn't meant it. So enjoy it and thanks especially to the ones who reviewed, Black Rookie and my dear friend Vivian. **

Chapter 4

Seeing Natsu lying there bleeding his head out made me panicked. I try reaching my keys through the net but it was too far. What am I going to do? I cried and think. That's it, Loke could hear me.

"Loke! Loke!Help!" I shouted into the silence. There was no answer maybe it's not enough. I shouted for him a few more times while wiping away my tears. Natsu still isn't budging and there was a pool of blood beside him.

"Loke!" I use my last ounce of strength to call him. Suddenly, I saw Loke standing before me, his face suddenly became pale and worried. I smiled at him and blackness swallowed me. I fainted. The last thing I saw was Loke running quickly to release me. Thanks, Loke. You're really always there for me.

Bright light filled the room as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around, the white walls and the row of beds. I'm in the hospital. I suddenly perked up, where's Natsu?! I looked around for him but couldn't see him anywhere. I looked at my self again, I was wearing a white dress instead of my tank top and khakis. My hair was let down and my specs were placed beside me. I smiled sadly, so Loke did save me after all seems like he could hear me in the forest. I tried to stand up but my legs gave in and I sat on the ground.

"Miss, please don't stand up!" I saw a young lady running to my aid. I pushed myself up with my hands but I had no strength at all. What happened, why couldn't I get up? Where's Natsu? I asked myself over and over again in my mind. I felt my tears run down my face. I was crying for help.

"Oh, miss. Don't worry, you're going to be all right. You're just shocked." the lady said as she helped me to stand up. I finally stood up with her strength.

"Where's the pink haired boy?" I said while my tears didn't stop. The young lady tried to calm me down but I kept crying. Now I lost Happy don't tell me Natsu too? Suddenly, something the nurse told me made my tears stop.

"Mi-iss, stop crying I will take you to him. So stop crying." she said while handing me a napkin to wipe my tear stained face. Then she lead me to a room where Natsu lay. I saw his figure through the window and I smile of relieve. The nurse urged me to go in and I did. I sat down on a chair beside him. His head was wrapped with bandages and his face was pale.

"Natsu..natsu...I'm sorry." I said quietly looking down. Suddenly, a hand touched my hand that was clutching my skirt hard. I looked up and saw Natsu faintly smiling at me. I smiled back. I am glad he's alright. He sat up wincing because of the pain.

"Luce, are you okay? If I remember right you were trapped. Where's Happy?" he said while searching around for Happy. I frowned immediately, he's gonna freak out if I told him. He looked at my face for the answer. But I was expressionless. My heart was beating fast. Suddenly, his face became dark. His hand that was clutching mine was starting to clench harder. I knew that moment he was going to be very angry. He quickly got out of bed and shouted. He threw things around making the room a mess. I was shocked that he was so angry.

I quickly grabbed him from behind trying to stop him from throwing a vase. My tears soon rolled down my face.

"Natsu! Stop! Please!" I called out to him. The hand which grabbed the vase stopped in midair. And I heard him sob. This is not good, I thought. We must find Happy quick. I cupped his face with my hands and smiled.

"Natsu, we're gonna find him and beat the crap out of them." I said. He gave me grin and laughed.

"Yup, they have mess with the wrong guy!" he said while grabbing my hands.

"Hey, what about me?" I pouted.

"Okay, guy and girl." he continued while laughing at my pouted face. I smiled back and laughed. I reached out my hand to him. Natsu smiled and shook my hand.

"Partners!" we both said at once and we broke into an enormous laugh. After he let go of my hand, he turned to walk out the door. What's he doing?

"Hey, Natsu. Where're you going?" I said towards his back. He turned to me and laughed.

"Silly Luce, we're going to save Happy. Of course." he said with a grin.

"Natsu, you're hurt! Wait till a few days later!" I said while grabbing the back of his shirt collar and pulling back to bed. He struggled and I put in more strength. He's always thinking of others before himself. I sighed and shook my head.

"Luce, I need to save him! Let me go! You can stay here but I need to go." he pushed me while I pushed him to bed. I fall with my butt on the ground. He's like that again, I can't believe it. I stood up and sweep my clothes before the dirt got on my clothes. I placed my hands on his shoulders and smiled softly.

"Natsu,listen. I know you're strong but as your_ nakama_ I couldn't see you get hurt. So please don't go yet." I said softly while Natsu's eyes stared into mine. He smiled then I put down my hands.

"Okay, Luce. We're _nakama_ after all,aren't we?" he gave me his signature grin and gave a sweet smile. He patted my head and went back to bed. I closed the door silently behind me and laughed. Now it's time to find Happy! I went back to the hotel and changed into clean clothes.

"Open, the gate of lion, Leo!" I said while pulling out my key. I guess I need his help here although he would kill me for this. I smiled sadly.

"Lucy, don't tell me you're going without that fire dragon?" Loke appeared with a worried face while I pack the things that are needed.

"Yup, he's hurt so it's my time to protect him as his partner. And I like Happy too." I carried my bag and head for the door.

"Lucy, but it's dangerous, your father would be angry." Loke said worriedly behind me while I reach for the doorknob. I stopped at his words. Yes, I know it would be dangerous and most of all I disobeyed father's words to be careful. I turned and made him a grin.

"But Loke don't you see? They're my family now after all. So you're coming or not?" I said. Then Loke shook his head and smiled. He put his hands to a surrender pose and laughed.

"Okay, you win." he said and followed behind me on the journey to rescue Happy. We then headed the forest where Happy was captured. The night was silent and the forest that was soon before us reeks of mystery. It was even more creepier than the forest in the morning. I shuddered at the sight of it and I think Loke did too. Its just suspicious.

"Well, Let-t's g-go. Yo-you stay behi-behind me." I turned over and said to Loke. Loke nodded and we went in the forest. Using my flashlight, the forest seems to be a bit easier to see and much less scary. I shiver every time when an animal crawls pass. Loke seem to be calm. I keep turning over to check if he's behind or not and he would give me a smirk as if he knows I am a coward.

"Oy, Lucy. I think we're here." Loke suddenly said out of the silence and startled me. I looked before me, and there was a big cave. This is it? I wonder why they would have a lair down here. I took out another flashlight for Loke then we went in. in the silence I could only hear our footsteps and the ticking of waterdrops from the ceiling. It feels like a never ending cave. Every step I take I could feel a creepy aura closing in. Suddenly, I couldn't hear Loke's footsteps just mine.

"Loke...?" I asked softly into the darkness. What replied me back was silence. My hands was starting to sweat vigorously. My heart was beating fast. Where is him anyway?

"Ah!" suddenly someone jumped in front of me with a scary face. I screamed and covered my eyes. Then continued with sounds of laughter, I looked up from the hiding and saw Loke standing there laughing with a flashlight lighting his face. My blood boiled again, what is it with boys and pranks? I stomped off leaving Loke to laugh his butt off. My foot suddenly was grabbed and I fell with my butt on the floor. It is starting to pull me away into more darkness. I screamed for Loke and then it was pitch black. Who is doing these things? Who?!

Soon, it stopped and I found myself in a room where only bits of moonlight shone in. it was spacious with lots of holes. And it was shimmering, as I thought this is where they kept the money and treasures they have stolen. I tried to get up but my foot seems to have been sprained. I winced while trying to touch the wall for stability. Where is Happy? Then I saw a cage shield by strong magic over in the corner. I could recognize that blue animal anywhere, Happy! I quickly limp over to his sleeping figure. He couldn't be hurt right.

"Happy! Happy! Are you all right?" I asked panicking. As my fingers accidentally collided with the bars of the cage, I was stung by a strong force of magic. Happy stirred a little in his sleep and eventually woke up. He clutched his hand wincing in pain. I guess he broke his arm when he was caught.

"Lucy?" he said quietly half awake. I gasped of relieve and smiled. Thank god he's alright.

"Are you okay, Happy?" I asked while trying to figure out how to break the cage. He just nodded softly, I guess the pain in his arm hurt a lot. Suddenly,my body started to broke in cold sweat. Something's up, I could feel it creeping to me.

"You really have the nerve to break in, don't you Lucy?" a low voice said behind me. I turned over and looked but saw nothing.

"Oh, you will never find me. You see..." it said again. I looked around quickly and still saw nothing. Happy was starting to drift away again.

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?!" I shouted back into the darkness. An evil laugh rose in the silence and I shivered.

"My,my.. you have a lot of questions I see. Well it's not polite to know somebody's name but they don't know yours. So, my name is Almack." he stopped laughing and said.

"You still didn't tell me why you know my name?!" I shouted, where is Loke anyway? I'm getting kinda scared.

"I, Almack knows a lot of things, Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia." he said and laughed again. I look for my keys ready to defend myself.

"Why don't you release my friend?!" I said still finding the culprit who caught Happy.

"Well let's be fair now don't we? Let's have a challenge in the darkness." he said with a more evil tone and suddenly the lights went out. And all I could see was more and more darkness. How am I going to fight? And he said to be fair. In the silence I could hear nothing but my own heavy breathing and beating heart. I should not make a noise then it would be easier for him to sense me.

"Open, the gate of the lion, Leo!" I said quietly, fearing he would attack first. Suddenly, Loke already appeared before me with a worried face.

"Where were you?" he asked while I put a finger to my lips to make a sign. And Loke nodded.

"Just fight." I whispered to him as he readies. Suddenly, I felt pain in my legs as I touch them. Hot liquid was flowing out, it was blood. How did he find me? It hurts, seems like I have to endure longer.

"Loke, can you light up my way?" I asked him and he nodded.

"O, Regulus...grant me your strength!" he shouted and the room lit up and I could see again. Finally, light...

" Ahhhh...!" there was a man covering his eyes with his black cloak. I guess that's him. Now, Loke! I signaled him. And Loke went charging at him with the Regulus Beam. But, it wasn't over.

"Missed me.." his voice slurred around us while Loke was taking a breather. I shivered again, I needed someone's help. Maybe Natsu, but it was too good to be true.

"Well, it's my turn..." he said again. While I felt a sharp pain on my wrists like they were cut with sharp razor blades. There were cuts everywhere, red blood was flowing out too. Ouch, I winced.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Loke held my back as I stumbled due to the pain. I noddded briefly.

"I will call someone to help you... Open, the gate of the goat, Capricorn!" I said soft ly while pulling out the key. Then Capricorn stood beside Loke for combat while I pray for Natsu to be here. There were series of fights and it was leaving both of the spirits exhausted. I need to think of a plan quick. That's it.

"Almack, you come and get me! Don't think that a little darkness could scare me!" I shouted. Loke and Capricorn both looked at me with a curious look but finally understood my plan. Just then I saw a shadowy figure dashing towards me as fast as lightning, ready to attack me. And then it came, the hot pain that I was feeling from my stomach. He stabbed me, and I smirked to him. He suddenly looked confused.

"Now, Loke, Capricorn!" I shouted with strength. And Loke and Capricorn attacked him from behind and finally caught him off guard. He stumbled backwards eventually falling in process. He clutched his chest and groaned. I smiled because I did it. I sat down on the ground looking at Almack's figure in the dark.

Suddenly, he stood up and laughed while limping towards me. I shivered, it was yet to be done.

"You think.. you got me, huh?" he said wheezing. I looked at him with fear.

"Take this for hurting my _nakama_! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" a familiar voice came behind Almack. He's finally here to rescue me. I sighed of relieve and smiled. Almack's body flung to the wall and he fainted. Natsu ran to me and smiled.

"Luce, how could you go alone? You might be hurt." he said caringly as always. I shook my head and laughed.

"Natsu, you think I'm that weak? Go save Happy now, I will be alright." I said while trying to stand up. I watched his figure running towards Happy trying to break the cage.

"Are you sure you're okay, Lucy?" Loke stood beside me and asked.

"Maybe I need some help after all..." My words trail off as darkness covered over my eyes and I lost the strength to stand. I could hear Loke and Natsu's distant calls but that was all. I am relieved that I saved Happy and defeated the bandit. I think I was smiling in my sleep.

As the sunlight warmed me in my sleep, I opened my eyes slowly, I was back in the hospital. My hands and stomach were bandaged. As I turned over to look around, I noticed Natsu and Happy were sleeping on the hospital couch. I smiled at their figures, they're probably tired from all that fight. I called Natsu softly, once ,twice but he didn't wake up. On the third time, he stirred and rubbed his eyes.

"Luce! You're awake." he said while walking over to me. I try to sit up but winced due to the pain in my abdomen. Natsu saw me winced and his face turned sour.

"Hey, Natsu. How is Happy with his arm?" I said weakly. I am in need of many more painkillers. This is badder than I thought.

"Oh. Happy's fine, just need a few weeks to get better. But, you..." he trailed off trying to avoid eye contact. I knew he was going to be angry that I didn't went with him. Maybe he's starting to regret never protecting me. The silence was killing me but I regretted my actions. I knew it was dangerous but I did it anyway. Because they're my family and no one gets left behind.

"Natsu... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but I wanted to protect you both so I did it." I said while putting one hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I shivered cause his gaze on me was like pure fire ready to burn someone. He was angry as hell.

"Lucy. You should never do that ever. Not without me." he said, his hands clenched into tight fists and veins were popping out. I put down my hand waiting for him to finish.

"You didn't know how worried I am for both of you. What if you're stabbed in the heart and it took your life? What would your spirits feel if you weren't alive? How would I feel..." he said angrily. Each sentence stabbed me in the heart and it was bleeding. Now I think of it I was wrong. It was always me alone so I thought I wanted to protect them but it was... after all...that I wanted to fight with them. Thinking how scared I am back there, how hopeless I was when Loke and Capricorn was exhausted... I was wrong.

"I..I'm sorry, Natsu. I just wanted to protect my _nakama_. But I was wrong now I feel that I wanted to fight with you." I sighed with tears in my eyes. He looked up again but this a smile hanged on his face. He laughed loudly and I stared at him stupidly.

"Of course, I forgive you ,Luce. But next time call me in the fun, okay?" he said grinning. I laughed, he still so stubborn. I think I love him more now.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Do you remember me?" I blurted out and covered my mouth. I can't believe I said it. He stared at me expressionless. My heart beats even more faster.

"No, I don't." he said silently and my heart shattered into pieces. He doesn't remember me? Those two years playing with him was a dream? Tears fell down as I shook my head. I wiped them with my hands and laughed sadly. Natsu shuddered at my reaction.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Is it important?" he asked handing me a tissue. I looked at him and smiled.

"No, not at all." that was a white lie. It was important as my life. He was part of my life after all. But I think it didn't mattered since he's here now. But maybe it did.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: For those who waited for chapter 5 and now here it is. Thanks to another one who reviewed adding to my list. I dunno if this chapter has enough fluff or not but I hope it has. So enjoy! _**

Chapter 5

That had happened a few weeks ago, but his words never really faded away. It's just there silently haunting me that our memories were a dream.I thought that the present was really important then the past every time it haunted me, but I could feel it in the corner of my heart crying. I stared out of the window in class since it was self study period and I had already finished my homework.

"Lucy? Lucy?" Levy's voice woke me out of my thoughts and I looked at her staring at me blankly.

"Yes, Levy?" I answered quickly trying to hide my restlessness. She smiled and shook her head.

"You were thinking about somethin' just now right?" she smirked, I knew she did caught me off guard.

"Yep. But it's nothing." I answered bluntly and turned back to my textbook pretending to read.

"Don't 'nothing' me, Luce. I know it's something important." she took the textbook out of my hands and said. I look up and saw that I have nowhere to hide.

"Okay, so it's somethin' important." I said looking straight into her eyes that were trying to search for the truth in me.

"Now you admit it. You've been staring blankly all day today. I doubt it's nothing." she continued, pointing her forefinger at me like I have been caught by the police. I kept silent, how could I voice out my thoughts about me and Natsu's past. It wouldn't work well.

"Now tell your sis, Levy, the problem." she smiled as if trying to encourage me. But my heart still isn't ready to take it.

"But.."

"No buts. Just say,Lucy. It would make you feel better." she assured me again as I sighed admitting my loss. In the end I told her everything from the day I met him. Her face became expressionless when I finished. I became nervous for her answer. And it made my heart beat faster than lightning.

"Lucy, you know what this is?" she said silently as I perked up due to her sudden response. I shook my head and waited.

"This...This is what a romance novel should be like! And I like it!" she suddenly said with her hands cupping her chin looking at her vision in her fantasy world. Her response made me nearly fell off from my chair and I stared at her.

"Levy?" I said while waving my hand in front of her trying to get her attention. She smiled at me and that shocked me.

"Lucy, I'm sure he has his reasons for not remembering you but its definitely not because you hurt him in the past. Even if he remembers and not telling you, it because he wants to protect you or avoid hurting you."Levy said calmly while looking out to the scenery. Her words seem to clear my mind and it made me felt relieve. Yeah,maybe Natsu did it for me. But I doubt he forget because he nearly said yes when I asked him about it. But just maybe if he did...

"But Levy, why would he forget or he didn't tell me if he did remember?" I asked curiously. Levy shook her head and smiled at me like I was a child.

"Lucy dear, maybe you think you know him like family but everyone has secrets, and secrets often has reasons, you just need to know him more, that way you would understand him." Levy answered, I nodded. Now I think back then I only knew his name and he lived nearby but I never knew his parents or his house or anything else. Then I mustered up some courage to ask something I doubt.

"Levy, do you really think he forget me?" I said sadly while looking over to Natsu who was dozing off on his desk. Levy seem to understand and she smiled.

"Maybe." a answer that make sense to me. Yeah, maybe he did forget. Then I smiled sadly at his sleeping figure. But I do hope he doesn't.

For a few weeks, finally I could sleep more than three hours at night since the burden already been lifted. Natsu was still the same as always with me, friendly enough to share his meal with me but only a few bites left since he was such a gluttony pig, sometimes he would invite to arcades saying it was to increase our partnership but all I did there was to help carry his bag. I never brought up our memories with him on our hangouts and I decided to focus on the present from now on. Maybe in the future I would know.

Finally, it was near the Harvest Festival of Magnolia. And FTA was going to have a annual FTA Harvest Festival at the academy. There is gonna be lots of weird stuff in this festival, that's what Levy told me anyway. There's even a parade for us FTA students to enter called the Fantasia Parade. And lastly the masquerade ball which couples in FTA go together and dance. Actually this is the first time I joined in any festivals before. I remembered one time when mother and father were home and we went to the Bon Odori near the town.

"So everyone, finally it's one week before the harvest festival. What are you going to do this year for class activity?" Mirajane said in homeroom class and everyone was having exciting looks. Me too, of course. And everyone was ready to suggest activities to do.

"Beauty contest!" Gray shouted. Expected of him, I guess. When I looked at him, I saw Juvia shooting darts at me again. She thought that I was still into Gray but clearly I'm not. Ah well, never mind.

"Ghost house!" the pink haired guy beside me shouted. I sighed and smiled inside. Still as childish as ever.

"No, Natsu! We should have a Takoyaki stand or grilled fish stand. Think of the fishes!" I could recognize that blue cat's voice anywhere. I looked at them, and they were arguing about the festival. But I quickly looked away when I saw Happy's injured arm and sighed. I feel guilty still.

"Ouch! Erza!" Natsu winced in his seat when Erza sent him a bump on his head. I laughed silently at Natsu who was rubbing it and pouting.

"So have you guys decided on a thing?" Mirajane's calm voice calmed the class who was discussing about it loudly. I looked around, Lisanna was talking with Cana and Gray, Natsu and Erza was starting to have a fight. The rest of us just watched the commotion.

"Hey, Lucy. What do you think?" Levy turned over and asked. I shrugged.

"Just pick anything." she said again. I nodded and think.

"Well, how about a Ghost cafe? That's what I did in my high school when it was Carnival Day." I said simply. Levy eye's suddenly shimmered with excitement. Oh,no... not this...

"Hey guys! How about a ghost cafe? Lucy suggested it!" Levy stood up and shouted to the whole class. Everyone looked at me who was trying to use a book to cover my face. Why did she have to voice it out? I sighed. Then there was this silence like everyone would laugh at my stupid idea.

"Not bad, Luce. Let's do that. " Natsu grinned and said while patting my head. I looked up from my book and blushed.

"Yep, Lucy. That would be great." Gray continued, this is the first time he agreed something with Natsu. I smiled bigger but still feeling the darts on my back.

"Nice one, Lucy." Erza smiled too. Then everyone started to nod their heads and talked about it.

"Well, seems like everyone has made their decision. So let's have a ghost cafe. And I will put Lucy in charge since she's done it before." Mirajane said loud and clear as I was still covering my face. The word ' in charge' made me perk up and frown. I don't wanna be in charge, there's too much work. I shook my head for the hundredth time and sighed.

"Oh, cheer up Luce! I'll help you. We could do costumes and stuff. It's going to be great, I could feel it!" Levy's enthusiastic face popped in front of me who was slowly melting away.

"Levy, how much energy do you have I might ask?" I mumbled but I don't think she heard me.

"So Lucy please continue to take care of the festival matters while I go and finish some work." Mirajane said and smiled before leaving the class. I stood up and walked to the board to write down the details. Here goes nothing.

"So about the food I suggest we have takoyaki and grilled fish much to Happy's liking. What else do you guys want?" I said loudly even though I am shaking nervously inside.

"Ice-cream!"

"Caramel apples!"

"Chocolate dipped bananas!" I sighed and shook my head,what's with all the sweets?

"Can you guys give me anything besides sweets?" I said as I smacked my face. They shook their heads and smiled. Fine, I guess.

"So I decided that we're going to do it as a tea and sweets cafe plus snacks. So about costumes what do you guys suggest?" I said with my back facing those puppy eyed classmates who were excited as I am.

"Monster dragon!" that familiar voice said.

"Stupid fireball, that's not a ghost! Snow woman, think about the curves..." Gray shouted at his rival and trailed off thinking of something I should not say. There they go..

"Pervert! A monster dragon is good as any ghost!" Knowing Natsu, he would definitely shout back and the fight starts again for the fifth time today.

"Idiot lizard! Snow women are the thing these days okay?!" Gray shouted back and I heard chairs screeching. They stood up and was ready to fight.

"Monster dragons!"

"Snow woman!" Before all hell break loose, Erza stood up and gave them both a fist in the stomach and went back to her place like nothing happened.

"So ignoring them both, what suggestions do you other guys have? And Gray, you're half naked again." I said looking at the rest of the class including both of the idiots while Gray went "Crap! When did this happen?" .

"Lucy, how about witches, mad scientists, murderers and the famous Frankenstein?" Levy went on and on while we stared at her.

"Okay, okay. Just write your suggestions on paper and give them to me, all of you." I said shaking my head for the hundred and one time. And the rest of day went on peacefully with a big burden on my brain, if that's what it is.

With a glance from my watch, it's already 4pm and this is the time I was supposed to go home. But with that stack of suggestions I had to stay. I glance through some of them and they made me smile. Erza wrote that she wanted to be snow woman as a ghost and Lisanna would make a fine witch. Levy wrote that she wanted to be the person in charge of the costumes. And Natsu... he wrote that he wanted to be the mummy and I thought he wanted to be a fire dragon. Guess he took Gray's advice. I laughed silently.

Suddenly, the door opened and a person that I thought would never appear appeared. His presence made me smile.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be going home?" he said walking to me and sitting beside me.

"And you? Aren't you supposed to be at home too? Where's Happy?" I said writing down the suggestions that I accepted.

"Happy went home with Charle just now and I noticed your shoes were still here." he said taking out his homework.

"Natsu, you shouldn't be here. Go home, it's late anyway." I was shocked when he took out his homework. He looked at me and grinned.

"Being partners, the other one shouldn't be left behind." Natsu patted my head and pulled his scarf trying to cover his blushes.

"Thanks Natsu." I said quietly and went on writing. In the next hour, we worked silently appreciating each others' presence and soon he finished his work. He kept his stuff and laid his head on the desk to stare at me.

"What?" I said annoyed by his staring. He laughed.

"Luce, you look like a clumsy person trying to be serious." he grinned and the comment made me furious. What did he mean by clumsy?!

"Hey! Someone gotta do the work." I snapped back, finishing the final touches of the list.

"Just kidding, Luce. Anyway, I'm starving for some good fire." he said leaning back on his chair while I glanced through the list. It was finished and I smiled. Finally.

"You're like a pig, always eating. Well, I'll buy you dinner later on since I finished to thank your company." I said sighing, maybe I shouldn't have said that since he's gonna burn a hole in my wallet. But without his company just now maybe I would have felt alone.

"Then I will introduce the best diner here in Magnolia!" he shouted thinking about the delicacies later on.

"Yes, yes. Now we can go and hand in the list to Mirajane's desk." I said standing and gathering my stuff ready to head to the staff room. He jumped up from his seat and followed me like a monkey.

"Grilled pork , Takoyaki, Ice cream with a glass of big milk and don't forget the extreme bowl of Ramen!" he sang on our way to the staff room and I nearly smacked my face with his bad vocal issues.

"Would you stop that?!" I said annoyed by the food his was adding on the the list of food he wanted to eat. He already named fifty kinds of food. He looked at me and his grin became bigger nearly becoming a smirk.

"You're just jealous, I thought about all the good food." he said with his nose high up like a snob. That's it.

"Fine, since I'm jealous I shouldn't buy you anything and keep them to myself." I stormed forward leaving him chasing me while calling my name.

"Luce! Lucy! I'm sorry. Forgive me and buy me food, you promised." he pleaded to me while I opened the staff room door. He's hopeless. I sighed mentally.

"Okay, just shut up." and he did like an obedient hungry puppy. After we finished, we went to a diner called Cafe Good Food, what name is that anyway? And he ordered almost five thousand jewels off my wallet and I only ordered a cup of tea and some sandwiches. He has such an appetite, it's frightening. Luckily it's was the day I received my allowance. After a greasy meal, he offered to walk me home which I accepted. We were in silence the whole journey back to my house. Although it's awkward but Natsu looked like he had lots to think about. Finally we were at my house and he smiled and hugged me briefly and suddenly.

"Natsu?" I said confuse about his action. But he didn't answered me and kept on hugging not tightly but warm indeed. His breath was near my right ear and I went red. My heart is threatening me to come out. That one minute when he hugged me it's like the world stopped. After a moment, he pulled back and put his hands on my shoulders looking to my eyes with a sudden worried look.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he placed down his hands and smiled.

"I was thinking about that time..." he trailed off looking down. From his tone I knew what he meant and I looked away while putting a strand of fallen hair to my ear.

"It's okay, Natsu. I didn't regret what I did. I did it for you and Happy." I smiled and said. He looked at me and smiled sweetly back.

"Yea, I am forever in your debt. I will protect you next time." he said while turning his back to me ready to leave. I patted his shoulder.

"Yea, you better. I've been in pain for a whole week cause of that." I said and laughed. He laughed too. He waved a hand and went home. I watched his figure fading away into the sunset and went in.

Before sleep that night, I took out my list and read through. Everything doubled check and good. I put down my list and sighed. He's still bothered about that mission, huh?

"You walked back with Natsu right?" suddenly someone said behind me. I swiveled my chair to look at him.

"Yea, so?" I said as I stood up and walked to his side.

"You think I don't know about your feelings?" the orange haired guy said, his tone more serious before. I nodded and smiled.

"Then why do you still cling to him that much?" he continued refusing to accept my reaction.

"Because he's my friend and partner, no one gets left behind as they say." Loke flinched at the word partner, he knows its great meaning and that not a word to be taken lightly.

"Anyway I don't want you to be hurt." he sighed forced to accept my reason. I nodded.

"Well, since you understand now I'll get going. Aries is inviting for dinner." he said and stood up with his back to me. Before he went I muttered softly, " Thank you Loke." he seem to didn't hear what I said and he was gone. I am quite lucky to have both guys worry about me that much but sometimes it's too much. I can handle things myself, right? I sighed locking away my thoughts ready to dream. I hope so.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that this was a day late than expected. But hope you would like this one too! **

Chapter 6

It's finally one week before the Harvest Festival and everyone was excited more than I expected. Levy was a fine and talented costume designer although most of her ideas came from graphic novels, I think so. And today was costume try out day before the festival and she was even more excited than usual.

"Lucy! Lucy!" she shouted to me when I was jotting down some information about the festival's schedule. I looked up from my glasses and guess what? She was holding a piece of costume in her hands, it was neatly folded and her grin possibly lead to another bad thing that's gonna happen to me.

"What? So everyone tried their costumes yet?" I asked ignoring her constant giggles.

"Well...yes, of course. And it's perfect, aren't I a genius?" I saw her grin getting bigger from the corner of my eye.

"Then? What's that on your hands?" I asked pointing to the costume. She giggled and I shook my head in fear. No, don't tell me that's mine.

"This...is yours! Of course! You haven't tried yet." she said smiling and shoving the costume into my bare hands.

"No, since you're talented of course it will fit me. So there's no need to try it out now." I said still looking at it and shaking my head. I must not try it now, it's just gonna cause a commotion. But luck was not on my side and everyone gathered around me due to Levy's constant giggles and squeals of laughter. Natsu was wearing his mummy costume and he was wrapped from head to toe with cloth. Gray was in a cloak with a matching suit, he had fangs in his mouth. Erza was wearing a pure white yukata. And many other costume wearing classmates were there, practically the whole class.

"Luce, you should try it out. I don't know what you're gonna be yet. Well, you know mine, it's not fair." Natsu whined beside me and I blushed due to his sudden closeness to me.

"I hope it's something sexy or hot. Did you made something like that for Lucy, Levy?" Gray joined in smirking. And there goes the darts from Juvia wearing a water ghost costume.

"You stupid pervert! Lucy gonna be a fairy, I know it." Natsu said back to Gray's perverse comment.

"That's not even a ghost or monster, stupid lizard! And I thought you wanted to be a fire dragon." Gray never fail to comment back while I smack my head with my hand. There it goes again.

"I think Lucy will be a frog." Erza suddenly joined in and all of us stared at her comment. I was shocked with my jaw opened.

"Um... Erza, why do you think that frogs are ghosts or monsters?" I asked her when she punched both Gray and Natsu in the gut after her comment.

"No, I just you're going to be cute in that." she said like it wasn't a shock and her face was serious. Okay... frogs are cute to Erza.

"Just go try it out, Lucy." Levy urged me while dragging me to the fitting room.

"Yeah,Lucy." Lisanna chimed in with her wearing a cute witch costume. She looks so like Mirajane here.

"Yea, you should definitely." Cana said while winking. Fine, fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I walked to the fitting room under the eyes of the anxious Levy.

In the fitting room I struggling to whether wear it or not but after seeing it I shake my head and walked out. No way, I'm going to wear this. Everyone was anxious and when they saw me still in my uniform with everything in place, Levy looked at Lisanna and Cana with a smirk.

Before I knew it they dragged me back in with me struggling. Well, just let me rest in peace.

"Well, you should have put it on in the first place." Levy said when I was glaring at her in the fitting room after they ripped me of my uniform and not to mention, stole my glasses and undid my braids.

"Why did you made me into a she devil?" I asked refusing to go out.

"You are perfect for it, of course. Now, let's show them." Levy said laughing and pushing me out. Fine then, since they're gonna see me on the harvest festival. When I first walked out, there was just silence and everyone was wide eyed looking at me. Seems like my dad's geek look had them convinced. Natsu was the first to smile sweetly at me and I blushed. Then everyone smiled. I laughed happily, seems to me it's perfect like Levy said.

"Lucy, Lucy. Why do you look like a geek all along?" Happy flew beside me and insulted me with a smile. I smiled back and ignored him. He's better to be ignored. I sat back down into my seat and finished my work and yes, in that devil costume. Actually it was cute, it was a black strapless dress with its length way shorter than my uniform skirt, and there are wings clipped onto my back with a pair of horns in my blonde hair.

"Well, well. Lucy, I never knew you were a beauty." Gray walked to my seat and said. Soon, followed by a " Ouch!". I looked up from the paperwork and saw Gray rubbing both his bumps on his head given by Erza and Natsu. I smiled silently, I think I don't need to worry perverts coming to hit on me since I have two guardians angels beside me.

"Lucy, do you like my costume after all?" Levy sat in front of me and smiled. No, not smiled but smirked. I nodded briefly while embarrassed that I accepted her costume after I tried it on.

"Knew it! I'm a genius aren't I ? Actually, you're not the only one who like that costume. Look beside you." Levy said and laughed out loud. I glanced beside me and Natsu was trying to keep his eyes off me with a manga in his hands. But his blushes couldn't hide his feelings. I smiled.

"Thanks anyway, Levy. And what did Gajeel said about your costume huh?" I asked back annoyed at her for being right for the who knows how many times. She was in a lab coat smeared with some red paint, guessing that's blood. She was a mad scientist for your information much to her delight. She blushed instantly.

"So?" I said.

"He..he said it was cool. I guess." she said avoiding my eyes. I laughed.

"Well, guess that's good." I said finishing the final touches of the paperwork ready for the festival tomorrow. I smiled deep down. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day.

At that night, I sighed and fell back down to my bed. Thinking about Natsu's reaction to my costume, I blushed and smother myself with a pillow.

"Well, Lucy. Finally you're out of that geek look today." an annoying voice broke my thoughts and my blood boil. Without sitting up, I know who was in the room now. Loke, you're dead.

"And that's your only comment?" I snapped back as he paced around the room.

"Well, I think you know you're beautiful and all now so it's useless if I say it again." He said stopping before me with a smirk. He's insulting me as usual.

"Didn't Aries teach you how to be polite before your master?" I sit up and snapped. He laughed.

And it gets me every time he does that.

"You don't look like my master. Maybe more of a maid." he said still laughing. Fine, that's it.

"Open, the gate of the ram, Aries!" I shouted grabbing my keys and looking at Loke gasped in

shock. He's gonna get it. He's always weak at Aries's cuteness.

"Yes, Lucy-sama?" Aries appeared in front of me in her pyjamas. I guess she didn't have time to change. Double cuteness, I smirked at Loke.

"Well, you see. Loke, he was bullying me, saying I was not a good master." I said pretending to cry with my face covered with my hands.

"Loke-san, you shouldn't do that to Lucy-sama. She's a good master, you know?" she lectured Loke in her cute pyjamas with her hands on her waist. So cute. Loke blushed while looking away from Aries. I laughed in silence.

"Okay, okay, Aries. I get it. I will apologize to her." he said shooing Aries away. She smiled and left. Even after she left, Loke was still blushing. It was my turn to smirk.

"You're as weak as ever to her." I said standing up to the blushed Loke.

"Shut up! Fine, I will leave you alone." Loke grunted and disappeared. I laughed out loud to Loke's reaction. He loves her so much doesn't he? Then I drifted off to sleep. Next morning, I woke myself up at seven to get early and get ready some things. I packed my costume in a bag since it would be awkward if dad saw me in that or other people on the way to school. I tied my braids as usual and wore my specs. After a quick breakfast, off I go to school.

When I opened the door to 3A class, everyone was already in their costumes and the tables were set even the cakes and sweets were ready. I quickly went in to the fitting room and changed. After changing, it was make up time, and I was good at it. With a swift, I was already I convincing evil devil. I nodded to myself in the mirror. Let's get to work.

"Table No.4, one slice of chocolate cake and a glass of orange juice!" shouted witch Lisanna to the back where we prepare the food. It was already two hours after the festival began. And customers were flooding the class and we already sold ten whole cakes and five jugs of drinks. I took the order out and placed it on table no.4.

"Luce, Table No.8 wants a plate of takoyaki and two glasses of tea!" shouted mummy Natsu just after I placed the food. I sighed and quickly went to the back.

"Elfman! Takoyaki one! Juvia! Two teas!" I shouted inside with a nod from both of them. Everyone was busy and it was quite exciting.

"Lucy, Mirajane's here to see you!" shouted Erza still waitering outside as Gajeel carried some supplies to the back. He's being a good helper although he still ignores me. Levy helping him I could see. I smiled at both of them.

"Yes, Mirajane?" I asked after I saw her standing outside smiling.

"Lucy, nice job. Remember the parade's at 2 o'clock. And can I have a table?" she answered and smiled. I nodded while shouting inside, "Table for one!" everyone smiled as Mirajane walked in. I laughed.

Soon, it was 2 o'clock now. And everyone finished their activities and went to get ready for the parade and at night was the masquerade ball which I obviously didn't prepare for. I was the last to close up our cafe since everyone was already excited to go to the parade. Now I am all alone cleaning up the mess they made.

"Oh, Luce! You're still here?" suddenly, a voice said from behind.

" Yes, of course someone has to clean this mess up." I turned over and answered him. He laughed like it was the wrong thing to do.

"You can do it later, you know? Let's go to the parade, everyone's waiting for you." he said while walking over to me who kept on sweeping the floor. Unexpectedly, he took out his hand and placed it before me with his signature grin. I hesitated to take his hand.

"Come on, Luce. It wouldn't hurt to slack off a little bit once in a while." he said. I smiled and took his hand, it was bigger than mine. But it feels safe in his hand, the warmth was comfortable.

"But, if I was blamed for not cleaning up, you're in for the punishment." I laughed as he pulled me to the hallway heading for the hall. He laughed back after hearing my comment. It didn't mattered to me if we could just hold hands the whole time or as time would stop.

"Hey Lucy! Where were you just now?" Levy saw me when I arrived with Natsu. She smirked a little I could see, knowing that she saw us holding hands.

"I was just cleaning the mess." I said going towards her and releasing Natsu's hand. I felt him flinched due to my sudden reaction but I didn't saw his face whether he frowned or not.

"Oh, we can do that later. Now it's the best time yet. Harvest Festival's parade is the thing you want to participate at least once in FTA." she said still trying not to smile too big. I nudged her in the gut finally she let out her biggest smile.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not what it seems,okay?" I said seriously although I'm a bit happy we held hands.

"Fine, fine. But are you sure it's not what I think?" she jeered at me pestering me to admit it.

"Okay, maybe just a little. But we're still friends, that's all." I assured Levy who still didn't look convinced.

"If that's what you say." she said smiling to me. But it is, isn't it? Or not?

After the parade which we showcase our magic into tricks and performances, we head back to FTA to get ready for the masquerade ball at the field. Levy told me a legend, that every year at the harvest festival's masquerade ball, couples are joined. The boys and girls would exchange their masks to their loved ones and they would remain together.

The girls were quickly changing into their dresses or gowns ready to dance with their loved ones. And I was just sitting there watching them change, faces full of happiness. Suddenly, Levy walked over to me with a frown on her face. She was wearing a navy blue strapless dress with sequins all over it.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up. She sighed.

"I don't know what to do with my hair to make it look better. And my make up, it's ruin due to the bloody sweat I'm making." she said with an annoying tone. I stood up and look at her from head to toe and smiled.

"I'll help you." I said, she sat down while I combed her hair. I was very good at hairstyling and make up since mum died when I was young. All the girlish things were up to me to handle. I remember the junior high days when I wanted to impress a boy, I would stay up until late night experimenting a new cute hairstyle and wake up early in the morning to tie it. Sometimes I bought tons of magazines to learn with my own pocket money. Now I could tie anything, although I am restricted to do so except braids.

After ten minutes, Levy's blue hair was tied into a french braid one side with a flower hair pin stuck on it and I made her a natural look to go with her dress. She was full of smiles when I was done. She looked herself in the mirror repeatedly.

"Lucy, Lucy. Help me with my hair too." Lisanna ran over to me in a white gown long till feet. It was plain but it suited her. I smiled and nodded. Soon, everyone lined up beside me to get their hair and make up done. Juvia too was blushing when she lined up still hesitant to let her 'love rival' do her hair but when I was done with her she instantly became my friend.

"Oh, girls. There's something new here." Mirajane popped in with a bag of something smiling.

Inside there were many red ribbons tied into bracelets.

"It seems this year everyone will have a ribbon to tie on their wrists to keep track of the students. So tie these around your wrists." Mirajane said and gave each of us a strand of red ribbon. We quickly tie them around and went to attend the ball. Soon, there was just me and Levy in the classroom. Everyone went to find their dance partner in the field where a moonlight dance was held .

"Lucy, aren't you going to change?" she asked while wearing her pearl earrings.

"Nope. I don't even have a dress to wear." I said and stood up to clean up the earlier mess.

"That's a shame,you know? You could have danced with Natsu today." she answered putting the finishing touches to her dress. I sighed and smiled.

"It's okay. Just seeing you all dressed up makes me happy already." I said and waved goodbye to Levy who was walking out of the classroom.

"Well, no dress or not, just have fun." her last words made me sighed. Maybe, just maybe. I could have some fun.

After cleaning up the mess, I decided to go to the school rooftop to see them dancing in the moonlight and maybe take a breather. As I turned the knob, the breeze blew to me making me feel relaxed. The rooftop was quite dark but with a bit of moonlight, it was great. I leaned against the wall to get a better look of the ball. Easily I could spot Levy awkwardly asking Gajeel to dance, and luckily he accepted. And Gray was avoiding Juvia from asking him to dance while Erza was dancing with Jellal, if I recall, from the neighbouring class. I never thought Erza would like someone, but now she was blushing like a lovesick teen, well most of them were.

I try to find that pink haired idiot in the crowd but he wasn't there. Where was he anyway? I stretched my body to relieve of the tiredness and kept on looking.

"Luce." suddenly someone said my name in the dark, it was him is it? But maybe I was just illusioning. I shook my head, there's no way he could have been here with me.

"Luce, Luce. Can you hear me? Or are you sleeping?" okay, this time I'm sure he's here. I turned over and look for him. He was there in his uniform with a blue ribbon tied on his right wrist. It was a beautiful shade of light blue.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked him who was rubbing his eyes and stretching his body.

"Oh,Happy just went to dance with Charle and I was tired so I took a nap here. Then I heard you came in." he said grinning to me like he was welcomed that I was here.

"You do know you haven't done anything at all today. And you say you're tired." I snapped at him thinking about his lazy behaviour at the cafe. He only served ten tables then he was at the back joking with Happy till the parade.

"But I slept late last night, Happy and I were talking about video games." he whined to me. I sighed.

"That's your own problem!" I snapped back again. Then I went back to observing the dance but I could feel Natsu stand up and walked to me. We were in silence for a moment just relaxing in the moonlight with faint sounds of slow music in the air.

"Hey, Luce. Why didn't you go and dance? You look like you like too." he asked out of the blue. I flinched to the question. I did wanted to go and dance but I'm scared at the sight of him dancing with someone else or exchanging masks with her. So I chose to stay away from the ball.

"I just didn't have a dress to wear, that's all." I said simply to avoid getting my feelings being seen.

"Oh, then we can both stay here together as partners. Isn't that great?" he said while I looked at him. He flashed a grin and I smiled.

"Okay, but I do want to exchange masks with my loved one." I blurted out. What am I saying?am I trying to make him jealous? I quickly turned my face.

"Well,... I know!" he shouted and grabbing my ribbon tied wrist. I flinched to his sudden contact and blushed slightly.

"What now?" I said annoyingly.

"Just close your eyes for a sec." he said and I did. He was fumbling around with my wrist.

"Open." he said trying to hold his laughter. I slowly opened my eyes and my heart stopped. There was a light blue ribbon tied around my wrist instead of the red I noticed his wrist was tied with my red ribbon. I blushed instantly.

"What..? Why you...?" I stuttered due to shock and a beating heart.

"Well, you said you wanted to exchange masks but you can't so I thought we exchange ribbons instead." he said smiling sweet as ever.

"I wanted it to be with my loved one." I said trying to hide my feelings. His smile soon turned into a frown. And my heart hurt after my words hurt him.

"Oh, well. Sorry then." he sighed and looked down. I laughed.

"Thanks, Natsu for cheering me up." I said through my laughter. He perked up to my thanks and laughed too. Actually, my wish was granted tonight. I got his ribbon although I wanted his mask.

"That's what partners are for." he said. Although my heart did hurt at the word 'partner' but I kept on smiling. He's so dense sometimes. But I still love him always.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hey guys! This time this chapter might be a bit short than the rest. Thanks again to the one who reviewed and hope you all would like this one. Sadly to say that there would be no fluff this chapter just some sad memories.**

Chapter 7

I smoothed the ribbon Natsu gave me last night as I brought it with me everywhere and looked out the window. I remember how sweet he was when he'd try to cheer me up with the ribbon. Sometimes I just want to tell him that I love him but I know I couldn't do that. Scared that his reply would break my heart so I kept my distance. Last night in the darkness, the way the moon light shone on his face, he looked as handsome as he could be.

"Lucy! Lucy? Hellooo..." Levy shook my shoulders to wake me from my trance. I looked back at her with a irritated face.

"What?" I said and went back to write my assignment on magic. Levy giggled and giggled. She must know something about that night.

"I know what you been up to lately." she smiled or rather smirked at me. She snatched the ribbon that I clutched in my hands and laughed. I blushed and try to snatch back. But she swing it above her head and I couldn't reach it.

"Levy! Don't say it to loud." I hissed at her. And she kept on giggling. I looked around to see if anyone noticed her annoying squeals and noticed the pink haired dragon was dozing off with his blue fur friend. What made him so tired anyway?

"You both did something romantic yesterday didn't you?!" she whispered still trying to hold her laughter.

"Yeah, so what? I did noticed someone waltzing with Gajeel till the end of time yesterday." I snapped back and snatch the ribbon. My precious ribbon, and tucked it in my pocket.

"Hey, quiet down. Fine, I did ask him to one dance. That's all. What about you exchanging his ribbon with yours?" she blushed and snapped at me.

"One dance? I thought I saw you both dancing for three dances. Or five? I'm certain it was five or ten? And about the ribbon, he exchanged it not me." I said smirking this time and she blushed even harder.

"Hey. Okay, I admit it was five dances. So he didn't have a dance partner and I didn't have one too so we partnered up." she said looking away and I laughed. Gajeel maybe did have feelings for Levy since she was a smart girl. I bet she just attractive as anybody. We stared at each other for a while and broke into laughter. We just as stupid as anybody when it comes to love.

"Good job." I gave her a thumbs up and suddenly Erza appeared beside us again. We flinched due to her sudden appearance.

"Lucy, the principal wanted to see you." she said with her low voice . I stood up and followed her to the principal's office. I never met the principal before even though I transferred here three months ago. I wonder what kind of person he is?

Finally we reach a big wooden door with the words " principal's office" carved in gold. I turned the knob and went in. There in front of me sat a short white bearded man on a swivel chair. He nodded to my presence and gestured me to sit down.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia. First time meeting you, how is the school?" he said in a old man voice.

"It-t's fine, everything's fine." I stuttered. He was looking quite scary in this serious tone.

"Well, then that's good. I heard that you went on your first mission already." he continued. I nodded.

"For a rookie you did good, but because of your selfish act, you made your partner hurt and worried!" he suddenly shouted. I was shocked. My fists were clenched tightly and I hold back my tears. My selfish act?! Indeed I let Natsu rest and went alone, but it was to protect my friends!

"You're now thinking about protecting your friends, aren't you? Next time, rethink your actions." his words slashed my heart into bits.

"Yes, principal." I said in a low voice. That's all I could say now. He's making me feel regret for my actions and I can't have that. But maybe it was a selfish act indeed... I- I …

"You can call me Makarov. It doesn't matter. But remember and never do the same thing again." he said turning his swivel chair to face me with his back. I stood up and left. Outside the principal's office, I clenched my fists once again to my anger. But then again I feel a bit worried maybe I really did the wrong thing back there.

I try to be calm when I went back to class. When I was back it was homeroom already and Mirajane was in class. I knocked and went in.

"So class, you did a good job for the Harvest's festival and now is the moment you all been waiting for. Results to your first semester!" she said with a smile and I feel my stomach lurched. Results? Oh, no... I smacked myself in the face. After a series of names, the last person was me. When I was called, I slowly went to take my result. My heart was beating as fast as lightning and I don't think I'm gonna get a grade A in this practical test after what I did. And the principal regarded it as an selfish act.

Mirajane had a smile on her face when she handed my result. I gave her a lopsided smile back as I couldn't interpret what she meant by the smile. I took my result and saw it... there wrote a grade A. I laughed silently in my heart.

"Congratulations, Lucy. You did well." she said with that 100 watt smile. I smiled back sincerely this time.

"What...? Grade A? Who gave me that?" I asked hardly believing what I'm seeing.

"Oh, me and the principal graded that." she said gladly replying my question. The principal, Makarov? I thought he hated me for doing that so called selfish act as he said. I put on a disbelieving face. Mirajane laughed.

"He even said that, " The girl is brave but she needs to toughen up a bit more, she has a will like a warrior and team mate. "" Mirajane said imitating that old man's voice and smiled like she was proud of me. He said that...? I couldn't believe my ears. Seems like I need to toughen up. And with a happy smile I went back to my seat.

Back to my seat, I could feel my heart leaping for joy. Natsu flashed a grin with Happy and I gave them a thumbs up with the sweetest smile I could ever give. He blushed instantly shocked by my reaction and went back to reading his manga. I laughed silently looking at his red ears that were half covered by his white scarf.

"Lucy! Congrats!" Levy shouted just after Mirajane left the room. I laughed.

"Thanks. I bet you got...?" I asked her after appreciating her congrats. She smiled and showed me her result, there wrote an A just like me in red ink. We both laughed happy to our grades. But the one who was most happy was me, finally I am one more step closer to my goal. I peeked at Natsu's result which he stuffed into his bag. He got an A too. Thank goodness. I sighed ending it with a smile.

Soon, it was the next semester and this time the test needed two pairs of partners in a group. And to Natsu's " delight " he picked Erza and Gray as our partners in a lucky draw. I could swear I saw Natsu trying to change the slip with someone else but he was unfortunately caught by Erza and that lead him to having two big bumps on his head.

"So, Lucy. What do you want to do this time?" Erza said when she gathered everyone at my place. Why do they always gather at my place? I sighed when I saw Natsu fiddling with my books and Gray looking into my bag. Busybodys!

"Why don't you ask the two big idiots who keep touching my stuff?!" I shouted at them both and they instantly stopped their actions. Erza gave them both a fist in their gut and walked to the mission board with me following behind.

" How about this?" she said pointing to a mission which was about monster roaming about eating other people's crops. It was worth 300,000 jewels. And here I thought she was going to pick something more dangerous.

"No, I think we might want to pick this." I pointed to a mission which caught my eye all of the sudden. It was a mission about finding a ancient dragon ring in the mountains.

"This... Natsu.." I heard her mumbled softly when she looked through the mission. I looked at her reaction curiously, what does Natsu have to do with this?

" It sounds great to me. Great picking, Luce. Again." he suddenly popped from behind us and I jumped. He sounded sad but he had a smile on his face when I turned over and looked at him.

"Hey fireball. Are you sure of it?" Gray walked to us lazily still rubbing his stomach which endured Erza's fist. Natsu laughed and nodded. I thought I heard his laugh contain a little bit of sadness.

"Ha ha...Yea. You all say it like it was a big deal. But it's no problem for me. Anything Luce chooses is great!" he said walking back to his seat with his hands tucked in his pockets. But it looks to me like it was a problem after all. His back that faced me send off a sad vibe that i couldn't understand. Erza and Gray shook their heads and went back to their seats. I hesitated when I grabbed the mission sheet and eventually went back to my place. Am I sure that I want to do this? Don't know, just barely maybe. I shook my head.

I closed my textbook and sighed, tomorrow's finally the day when we go on that worrisome mission. The theory test was a no big deal for me but when it comes to practical missions it's just... bothersome. I sighed for the thousandth time and stood up to stretch my tired body. I began to pack some clothes and stuff for the mission when Loke appeared without permission again. He always does that.

"What?" I muttered to him with my back facing him, although I didn't saw him appear but that brotherly presence of his, I could always feel.

"You say it like you don't want me here." he said with a whimper. Without looking, I knew that he was making that stupid puppy dog face of his. I turned over to face him with a boring face. He was wearing a white tux today out of the ordinary, bet he had dinner with Aries again later. He tucked his hands in his pockets, his eyes were wandering out the window.

"I'm just tired, don't take it too seriously." I replied and continued keeping my luggage. He laughed and sighed.

"Yea, I just know why. You're worrying about that idiot dragon again aren't you?" he said walking closer to me. I stopped my actions in midair and sighed.

"You know everything, don't you? As you say, I'm worried." I said and put in the last of my stuff and zipped up the bag. He plopped down on to my bed and sighed again.

"I regret stopping you from choosing FTA. You should have went to some boring convent school. That way your life won't be making you jump every second. I'm just worried about you." he said smiling sadly. Loke's always like this when I became more worried about something out of the usual.

"I know, I know. But some time I gotta choose for myself. So this time I can handle it. I'm sure of it." I said nodding my head to his comment. He laughed and touched my cheek. I hold his hand in mine and smiled back.

"Okay, I trust you. Just don't get hurt like last time. And about your practical result, congrats." he put down his hand and stood up with his back facing me and left. I plopped down and thought about his words. I wonder why he didn't mention about about my little visit to the principal's office? What did he mean about last time? The time when I got hurt trying to protect Natsu? Or the time when mum died? I smiled as I finally knew which he was talking about. The time when I first met him, the time when my life changed.

It was a bright sunny Saturday and that time was just two years after mum died. And yes, I didn't inherit Loke from mum. That time, I was walking home from school and I just got a bad grade on my Maths test. And father was strict, he told me not to go home if I got a bad grade in this Maths test. So I cried in the park. It was so hot so that everyone was at home enjoying TV and here I was alone. I crumpled my test paper which was full of tear stains. Suddenly, I noticed a leg stuck out from behind a tree at the end of the park. I walked to it and discovered a injured man sleeping there. His body was full of bandages and I tried to wake him up.

"What...?" he mumbled in his sleep. I fell down and backed away due to his sudden response. He opened his eyes slowly and a pair of hazel orbs stared back at me. I smiled thinking that he was okay.

"Don't sleep here, onii-chan. You're gonna get sick." as a child, I referred him to an 'onii-chan'. He stirred and turned away from me.

"Onii-chan, are you hungry? Here have some melon bun I bought it in school." I moved closer to him and took out my melon bun that I was too sad to eat.

"Onii-cha..." before I could finish calling him once more, he slapped away my hand as I reach out to hand him the bun. The bun flew on to the grass and due to the force I fell backwards.

"Go away!" he shouted at me. But I didn't, I just sat there with him.

"If you could get me that apple on that tree, maybe I would consider to eat." he muttered pointing to a nearby apple tree. It was full of apples, but they were too high for me to reach. I walked over and jumped to grab one. But I couldn't, it was just too high. Then I climbed the tree. Unfortunately, before I could go down with that apple I fell as the branch broke. And I was full of bruises. I stood up and crawled over to him.

"Onii- chan, your apple!" I said with a cheery voice. Back then it didn't mattered to me if the bruises hurt or I sprained my elbow. I just wanted him to get better. Loke turned to face me then his eyes widen as he saw my bruised face completed with a smile. And in my hand was a unripe apple. He laughed sadly and sat up.

"Hey, little kid. This apple's not ripe yet." he said through his laughter. I didn't know how to differentiate ripe apples or not. I just look curious at his words. He patted my head with a smile.

"Unripe?" I asked him looking at my yellow-greenish apple. He caressed my bruised cheek and tears formed in his eyes. Actually,he just wanted me to leave him alone for making such a ridiculous request because the tree was full with unripe apples. Not one was even edible.

He cried while I watched. His tears flowing like he accumulated his sadness and pain all along. I smiled and patted his head.

"It's all right, onii-chan. I'm here for you." I said smiling with my bruised face. He hugged me and carried me home. Then we formed a bond that could never be broken. Back then, I was naive enough to trust someone till I was hurt. I still am now. That can never change cause of my generous heart.

I smiled thinking back and switched off the light. Let's just hope my trust for them will never get me hurt.

The next day, we all gathered at the train station ready to head for the mission's destination. Everyone was quieter than usual and Natsu, he was more pale than the last train ride. Silence was always something that haunted me. we went on board, still nobody spoke other than greetings. Looking out the window, the scenery didn't calm me down but made me regret that I have chosen the wrong mission. We should have gone on that monster mission then I won't be as worried than usual.

"Lucy, you have something in your mind?" Erza who sat beside me suddenly spoke out of the silence. I flinched and looked at her with her eyes closed.

"Yes.. But it doesn't matter." I muttered looking back to the scenery. Actually I wondered why everyone was so sad when I chose this mission.

"You were wondering why we acted like this when you chose this mission?" she hit a bull's eye and I nod.

"Why...was Natsu so sad?" I said looking at the fainted Natsu due to Erza's punch just now. Even in his fainted mode, he still looks unsettled.

"That's because Natsu's parents were dragons." Erza said opening her eyes that was filled with sadness. I went speechless at her words. Dragons? Natsu?

"He was raised by a dragon called Igneel when he was young after his parents died. And Igneel..." Erza said and suddenly she trailed off.

"What happened to Igneel?" I asked quietly. Erza sighed loudly.

"He..He was killed in front of Natsu." her words shook my mind and heart. I finally understand that I didn't know Natsu at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Hey guys! This is the following chapter to our sad memories chapter. I hope this chapter could satisfy your fluff cravings. Enjoy! and pls review.**

Chapter 8

I looked at Erza who was trying to hold her tears and shook my head. I patted her shoulder and gave her an assuring smile.

"Why don't we just forget about the mission?" I smiled and said to Erza. She shook her head.

"No, Natsu wouldn't be happy if you do that." she looked at me and smiled back. I glanced at the fainted Natsu and shook my head.

"Yea, he wouldn't want me to worry about him. Since he's an idiot who doesn't care about his feelings." I said looking outside. Erza laughed softly.

"He's an idiot, isn't he?" she said finally. And I nodded in response. I wonder why Natsu didn't tell me about his parents? My heart hurt when I thought that maybe his reason was that he didn't trust me enough. Hey, stop! I shouted in my mind. I remembered Loke's warning and soon drifted to sleep.

Finally, we arrived at a town which was located near the mountain of ancient dragons. Natsu was cheerful when he finally got off the train. There he was frolicking around with Happy. I don't know why but I could still sense some uneasiness on his happy face. Gray was hitting on a girl by helping her carry her luggage, typical.

"Hey, idiots!" Erza shouted at them and send them both a free punch each. That stopped their stupid ways. I laughed by the sight. Natsu was rubbing his stomach and carrying his luggage quietly. Maybe I should keep the conversation a secret. Just to...

After checking in the hotel, we went to have a rest before meeting up at dinner. Natsu and Gray were in the room opposite the room Erza and I shared. And you should have seen her luggage, not one tiny bit of space left to put my own luggage. And the room have three cupboards. After I went into the room, I immediately plopped on the bed and sighed. Maybe I am thinking too much about this dragon mission and Loke did tell me stop worrying too much.

"Hey Erza. I don't mean to pry but what else about Natsu I don't know about?" I asked Erza who was stuffing her things into those three poor closets.

"Nothing else, I just know that his parents were dragons that's all." she answered.

"Really? But I thought you both were in FTA elementary together." I got up and asked. She stopped stuffing and looked at me.

"Yes, but he was a transfer student back then and he didn't talk too much back then. The only people who knew about his background were him and Makarov-san." she said sitting beside on the bed. I sighed to that unsatisfying answer.

"So the old man knew? Hmmm...that's mysterious. Did Natsu have something to hide about his parents' death?" I asked back and Erza sighed too this time to my question.

"Maybe. Natsu actually... now you mention it... is a bit mysterious." she answered shaking her head.

"Yea, maybe. You think I should ask him?" I muttered quietly, soon regretting asking that. Erza shook her and said nothing. I knew it was bad idea after all but I am getting more curious but as they say ' curiosity killed the cat' . After dinner, we decided to find out more information about the ring tomorrow. But I just can't wait until tomorrow and luckily the hotel was near the city library. And I snuck out after Erza slept.

"Now time to find out about dragons." I mumbled to myself when I entered the vast library. Starting with 'D'. I walked to the shelves containing dragon books. And pulled out the thickest one I could find.

"All you want to know about dragons." I muttered the book's name out quietly. There was no one here this late although the library opened 24 hours 7 days. Types of dragons, myths about dragons, places of dragons... there it is ancient dragon ring! I turned to the page and read.

"_Ancient dragon's ring, it is made out of the first tear it ever cried. The legend says that the ancient dragon was once a human that have a loved one but it was forbidden love and so the dragon went to meet a witch for a wish to be with his loved one. So he was turned into a dragon with strong powers and strength that could protect his loved one. The secret to why they couldn't be together was because the one he loved was a villagers thought he was crazy for loving a dragon but when he finally became one he disappeared into the mountains with his loved one._" I was shocked to know that his lover was a dragon. But I kept on reading.

"_Finally they could be together but one day a dragon slayer killed his loverin front of him when he was sick of a disease that took away his powers, accusing his loved one for killing him. He cried over her body and because of his love, his tear became a sapphire gem that shines like a star and he made it into a ring to keep by his side forever at his side. Now the ancient dragon has passed on so the ring was kept protected in his cave. And he sealed his great strength in it before he died. And the person who claimed the ring as his will have the strength to empower everything. The way to claim the ring was never known because travelers that seek for the ring always died in a tragic way that was turning into stone. They say that the ring was cursed to never have a owner. " _ I read the whole page again and again but I couldn't find the way to claim the ring. There were newspaper clips saying that people were found stoned outside the cave. I slumped in my chair thinking there was no answer to this.

"Luce?" a familiar voice came from behind and it made me jerk up. I turned to look at its owner and smiled. He smiled back.

"Yes, Natsu? Why are you here anyway?" I asked closing the book and tidying the newspaper clips. He walked to me and put both his hands on the table.

"I saw the lights were on this late and went in to see who was in." he said while I went to put back the books on its shelves.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I thought I could get a head start on the information." I answered him still not looking at him since he came in. I could hear him pulling up his scarf because of the chillness in the I realized that I was only wearing a thin T-shirt with a pair of faded jeans and that made me very cold too. Suddenly I sneezed although I was trying not to.

"Luce, why didn't you wear a coat or something? It's like Gray's been in here." he asked when he heard me sneezed. I shook my head.

"I didn't thought about it before I came here." I finally looked at him and said. His ears were just visible after he wrapped his scarf even tighter to his neck and they were a bit red. His nose was red too. As a fire user, he can't stand coldness.

"You should have. Or you will be sick, Luce." he whined at my not-exactly-an-answer answer. I smiled and walked past him ready to exit the library for it's already two in the morning.

"What about you, Natsu? Aren't you supposed to be in bed snoring away?" I asked as he followed behind me. Out of the library, the chillness of the cold night air made me shiver. Natsu caught up with me and we walked side by side into the night.

"I...I am just excited about the mission. Luce, I could feel my soul burn up with excitement." he said with a grin but he couldn't fool me because I know that behind that smile he was actually sad and worried about the mission that was related to his parent.

"Don't you lie, Natsu!" I turned to look at him with a glare and shouted in the night. He was shocked at my sudden words. I hold back my tears because it hurt me when he pretended to be happy about the mission. As his partner, I should have known. And yet I've hurt him in an inexcusable way.

"Luce?" he touched my shoulder and said with a worried look and a confused look. I flinched at his touch.

"It's just...you're always pretending to be happy. And as partner I know that you're worried and you won't let me help you. I know Natsu..." I said without looking into his eyes and sighed. He put down his hand and sighed too.

"So Erza told you...I heard it when you both talked about it. Now you know that my parents are both dragons." he said looking down kicking a small pebble. So he knew when we're talking? I thought he fainted already so I asked it.

"I..I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't know and I was supposed to be your partner." I said sighing again. Then he looked up at me and gave me a sweet smile. I smiled back cause I know he wouldn't blame me for it. He's such an idiot.

"It's okay, Lucy. I don't blame you. You're perfect for a partner and its my fault for not telling you about it." he said turning that smile to a grin.

"You're perfect for a partner too. Ah—Choo!" I said sneezing halfway through the sentence. Natsu broke into a laughter and I laughed too. He took off his precious white scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I widen my eyes and look at him. He gave me a grin back.

"Natsu, this is... isn't it your precious scarf?" I asked taking it off and wrapping it back around his neck. He hold my hands to stop me and I blushed instantly.

"It's okay, Luce. I want you to have it because your nose is starting to red like a baboon's butt." he said then laughed. He took the scarf off and placed in my hands. I shook my head to refuse it but his grin told me that he want me to have it. Did my nose really that red? I touched my nose that's already blocked.

"But...but it's your scarf I can't have it. A good partner doesn't take her partner's stuff." I shoved it back and there we are playing a game of shoving. I again shook my head and he laughed.

"Luce, let me ask you something. Which is more important to you, a _nakama_ or a partner?" he stopped laughing and asked.

"A _nakama_." I answered unconsciously. Actually both of them are important but I would want to protect a _nakama_ more. I nodded to my answer.

"Then...as my _nakama_, I want you to have it." he wrapped it around my neck once again. His breath was near my skin that I blushed again. This time I didn't object his words but much to his liking, I kept the scarf on. He smiled even bigger to see I didn't object but covered my face in his scarf. His scent was assuring and well, like him.

"Natsu, why is this scarf so precious?" I asked when we walked back to the hotel. There's still a bit left till the hotel.

"Igneel gave it to me as a reward for getting the best in class. But it was also a birthday present." he said while I nod to his answer. So his 'dad' gave it, huh? I smiled through the scarf so this scarf was made out of love.

"But Igneel said it was made out of the finest silk in history. But I know he made it himself cause I saw him late at night mending it carefully with his claws afraid to spoil it." he looked up into the starry night sky and smiled. That's the power of fatherly love. I remembered when I was little dad used to bake me cake whenever he's free for fun. But he wasn't often free so those times were special to me.

"That's Igneel's love, I guess." I muttered softly and he nodded in agreement. Finally, we're back in the hotel. I gave back the scarf with a smile.

"Thanks Natsu. I appreciate it." I said then he gave me his signature grin that I always loved of his.

"Igneel once taught me that always help my _nakama_ even if I have to give my things away. So the scarf... it's okay if you use it. Better than you have caught a cold." he said and wrapped the scarf around his neck. I nodded in reply. Igneel taught him good enough even though he's a dragon.

"Luce, your smell is all over this thing! Yucks!" he said out of the blue. And yes, reader. I punched him in the gut for that sentence. I ran back to my room and closed the door silently. I was quite out of breath. My blood boiled when he said that stupid sentence. I clenched my fist, I am going to give him double tomorrow.

"Lucy, you talked with him?" a voice rose in the dark room, so calm and quiet. I flinched, shocked that Erza was awake. I walked to my luggage and got out my pyjamas. I slipped into them and plopped down on the bed.

"Yea. It was nice to hear him talk about himself though." I said soon drifting to sleep. Erza chuckled and went back to sleep too. In my dreams, I saw little Natsu's happy grin that know no pain nor sorrow, just like that. It shines brighter than any sun.

Next morning I woke up with two huge eyes in front of me. I screamed. It was you can guess – Natsu. He covered his ears with his hands without thinking that he would fall on top of me because his hands wasn't holding him up anymore. Such an idiot. I smacked my face and pushed him away from me.

"What are you doing, Natsu?!" I shouted angrily at him. He sat up before me while I stretched my body to sit up too.

"I thought you wanted a wake up call." he said reluctantly. I shook my head and sighed. I braced myself to yell at him again.

"And what kind of wake up call is that?!" I shouted again and head for my luggage to take out some clean clothes. Where was Erza anyway? She could help me punch him in the gut.

"You don't need to shout, Luce!" he said trailing behind me. I pulled him by the ear and walked to the door. Turned the knob and I kicked him out.

"Get out and stay out!" I shouted before closing it. Erza just got out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her and her scarlet red hair was wet. So there's where she is.

"What's all the commotion?" she asked wiping her hair dry and picking her clothes to wear. I slumped down to the ground with my back facing the door and knead my forehead.

"Natsu. That's what it is." I said finally getting up and collecting my stuff to the bathroom. Erza chuckled and put on her black tank top with a pair of khakis.

"That idiot came in when I went to have a bath. I knew he would do that, that pervert!" she said tying her long red hair into a high ponytail. I shook my head and went in the bathroom. After closing the door, I sat on the toilet bowl yawning, thinking how fast my heartbeat was when he was on top of me. Luckily, Erza was bathing or she would know that I like Natsu. Then I let out a big sigh, well time to get ready and I head for the shower.

I wiped my blonde hair dry and wore my crisp white T-shirt with a pair of pervert, he better be sorry when I get him later. Lastly I tied my blonde hair to a high ponytail and head for the door. Erza went down earlier to grab some seats at the diner. And I hope those two big doofus are awake already. Cause if they aren't they gonna have two extra bumps on their heads. Even at ten, I'm being cranky, what's going to happen if they got on my bad side today? And it's all HIS FAULT!

"Hey, Lucy. Nice tee." Gray greeted me when I walked over to them at the last table. Natsu was already gorging down few plates of food and don't let me get until Happy. I sat down beside Erza opposite Gray.

"Thanks. So have you guys ordered food yet?" I asked glaring at Natsu. It's obvious that he has. Erza and Gray nodded. I signaled the waiter for a menu and look through it.

"I'm having an English breakfast with a cup of Camomile tea." I ordered to the waiter and by the time my food came, they have all ate. I slowly chewed my food, hearing Erza mention about the plans for finding information.

"So Lucy, you and Natsu go find more information about the ring in the town library and Gray and I go ask around in the town council." Erza said while I nodded.

"Uh...Erza. I have already found the information in the library last night. And there's just myths and legends. Nothing concrete at all." I swallowed my food and said. Erza nod in agreement and smiled.

"Okay, you and Natsu go find information in the town council while Gray and I go find around the streets. I know some guys who are dragon slayers." she finalized her plans while I took the last sip of my tea. Erza and Gray left, so there's me, that idiot who made me cranky and Happy.

"Lucy, I don't want to go so can I make a trip to the deck to catch fish?" Happy exclaimed while I'm still glaring at Natsu who was sweating heavily.

"Sure, Happy. I think Natsu might want to go with you because if he follows me he might get a few bruises and bumps on his body." I put on a poker face and said, heading for the counter to pay. I heard Natsu gulped before I left.

"Luce, I'm sorry." he mumbled behind me when I head for the town council. I turned back and glared at him.

"Luce, Luce... are you having PMS?" he asked softly near my ear. That's it! I turned and hit him in the head. He rubbed it and called my name from behind. I ignored him and walked faster to the destination.

Finally, I was there in front of the town council. I looked up and observed the place when a hand touched my shoulder. His sleazy breathes showed that he chased me all along. I turned over and double glared me.

"Can't you leave me alone?" I asked him and he shook his head out of breath.

"Why?" I asked again. He took a deep breath like knowing his answer's gonna earn him another punch in the gut.

"Cause Erza's much more scarier than you." he muttered so soft afraid that I would hear. But I did. I clenched my fist hard, so I'm not scarier than Erza? Fine, he can come along. What he said was right after all. Opposing Erza's orders can make her mad indeed.

"Fine, you can come along. But... one insult to me again and..." I let it trail off and signaled him he's gonna be dead. He nodded and came along. There was a older woman sitting at the counter. Her hair has few strands of brown but mostly covered with white. She looked up at me through her thick glasses.

"Excuse me, can I have some documents about the ancient dragon ring and the names of all the dragon slayers in town?" I asked politely. She jeered at me and point her wrinkled finger to the back door which most likely lead to the document safe. I bowed as a greeting and walked to the safe. Natsu followed behind.

The safe was dusty and old, but filled with valuable documents. I glanced through each shelf and ordered the whining Natsu since we came in to search. I came across a stack of dragon sightings newspaper clips in a box which was unnamed. Inside includes everything, from newspaper clips to book pages and some journals from old dragon slayers.

"Look out, Luce!" Natsu shouted and I looked up to see a heavy box falling towards me. I screamed in fear.


End file.
